Hidden Snow Flowers
by Shadowfox6767
Summary: Midori Yuuki, a female ninja who uses snow based ninjutsu, is split between the moody and mysterious Sasuke and the innocence and loyal Naruto, while being targeted by dangerous rogue ninja. Forced to keep clan secrets, she must choose between the two ninja and keep herself alive in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hidden Snow Flowers

Genre: Romance, Action/Adventure, Drama

Summary: Midori Yuuki, a female ninja who uses snow based ninjutsu, is split between the moody and mysterious Sasuke and the innocence and loyal Naruto, while being targeted by dangerous rogue ninja. Forced to keep clan secrets, she must choose between the two ninja and keep herself alive in the process.

Couples: OC/Sasuke, OC/Naruto

Warning: Contains language, violence, and sexual content. This fic also has some **yuri** content, so if you can't handle it don't read this.

Comments: Yet another Naruto fanfic. This is based off my original character Midori Yuuki, a female ninja who uses snow based ninjutsu. She's bisexual and has a crush on Sasuke and Naruto. This world is a slight alternate universe. Genin continue going to school until they're 17, and then they're allowed to take the chunin exam. She wields the jinseigan, the life eye.

**Chapter One**

It was snowing outside which was perfect – the snow was my element, the core of my ninjutsu and the element of the Yuuki clan. I was the daughter of the Yuuki clan leader, so it fell on my shoulders to continue the family traditions.

Unfortunately, being within the Yuuki clan didn't give me immunity to the snow. It still nipped at my skin, so to keep warm I pulled my scarf tighter around my neck.

The shinobi academy was right in view, just at the end of the narrow alleyway I was walking down. That's where I've been taking lessons in the art of ninjutsu. Being a girl made no difference – female ninja were just as respected as the males, and sometimes even more feared. It was easier for us to creep under our enemy's noses.

And speaking of creeping, I could almost sense another's chakra, close by. Someone was watching me, I could tell. There have been attempts on my life before. We were just as feared as the Uchiha clan, back when they were still around.

I closed my eyes and activated my chakra. I brought the power up to my eyes, and spoke a single word under my breath: "_Jinseigan._"

My pupils turned to cat-like slits, and two black orbs appeared on the right and left of my thin pupil. I knew how it looked from seeing my clan members use it. Everything became gray except for chakra – that became blue, and the academy was filled with it – and other life forms became yellow.

No amount of genjutsu could hide one from my eyes. I could see an enemy from miles away. My dad can absorb his enemy's chakra, but I'm not up to that level yet.

I turned around and saw the blue chakra trying to hide from view. I reached beneath my loose fitting jacket and my fingers found my pouch. Inside was a kunai. I put my finger between the loop and started to pull –

"Midori-chan?"

I turned around. Iruka-sensei, homeroom teacher, was standing towards the entrance of the alley, just in front of the school. He looked slightly pissed off, as usual, and impatient. It was a face he reserved for disobedient students, and Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei," I said. Glancing back down the alleyway, I saw the shinobi was gone. Should I tell my dad, and have another guard placed on me? I hated it when I was a kid.

"Midori, what are you doing?" Iruka asked.

I looked at him. I let go of my kunai and walked towards him. It wasn't hard to seem innocent when you were short and cute, much like myself.

"Just observing the snow fall, Iruka-sensei," I said.

"You're going to be late," Iruka said. "The snow will still be here when you get out of class."

I nodded. "You're right, sensei. I'm sorry."

"Just get going."

I did, and I didn't give the alleyway another glance, but I wish I could have taken on that shinobi that was following me. Was it a real threat or just a creepy stalker?

* * *

First period was General Ninjutsu Study III, second period was Ninja History III, break for lunch, third period was Advanced Techniques and Chakra Manipulation, and fourth period was Advance Kunoichi Study II.

I usually liked Kunoichi Study, but not today. Today was probably the worst day ever.

We filed in, all of the senior female ninja, and our sensei Kurenai Yuhi was already there. She was everything a kunoichi should be, strong, smart, and beautiful.

"Welcome, class," she said.

We all greeted her and took our places. We didn't have desks in here, but fluffy mats on the floor. Our classes varied, and usually we were outside doing stuff, like collecting flowers. I knew the combinations to paralyze, blind, cripple, or even kill a man, just from the flowers growing around Konohagakure.

"Today we will being working on a topic we've only ever touched on, but ever really went into. All of you are senior kunoichi, and this is your last semester. It's time to go into the final studies of kunoichi arts – seduction."

Motherlover! Seduction?! Sure, we were old enough, and it was a known fact that kunoichi usually seduce their enemies, blah, blah, but I wasn't expecting to be taught how…

"…to please a man," Kurenai-sensei said.

Some of the girls were excited, very few were passive, but most were like me, flushed and uncomfortable.

"You may come in now," Kurenai said to the side door.

The male seniors came filing into the room, looking just as flushed as we did. The only difference was the vast majority of them would enjoy this. I watched the classmates I've grown up with and I wanted to run.

"You will be graded," Kurenai said, "So pay close attention. I've called Asuma Sarutobi to help out today."

He made his way around the timid shinobi, and he was grinning. "Don't worry – it won't be too bad."

Too bad, yeah right.

"Just stand in front of someone, you'll be put with different partners," said Kurenai.

None other than Naruto came to stand before me. I don't think this day could get any worse. Boy was I wrong.

Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"You!" Sakura shrieked.

"How dare you?" Ino piped in. And a few other girls made some angry noises. All of that anger towards me. Why? Because of Kurenai-sensei's sex lesson today. I had bigger things to worry about – like shinobi being after me once again.

I didn't have time for this.

"What happened wasn't my fault," I said. "He's male – it happens. But if you want to make a big fuss about it, then we can fight."

I loosened my scarf and glared at the kunoichi in front of me, the shinobi behind me gasping sharply. They really liked it when girl fights broke out. I had no idea why, but they'd stay here and cheer for the one most likely to win. That being me.

"You wanna fight me?" Sakura growled.

"No – all of you," I said. "You won't even give me a good sweat." All the guys behind me went "ooh," and "yeah!"

Sakura gritted her teeth. "You'll regret that, you bitch!"

* * *

(Earlier that day)

"Seriously, Naruto?" I growled.

Naruto shrugged. "You're the only girl that treats me like a person, Midori-chan."

"What about Hinata?" I asked, and glanced over. Kiba was standing in front of her. He was grinning, she was shivering with her eyes squeezed shut. It looked like a rape was about to happen.

"What about her?" Naruto asked. Clueless as ever, he was.

"Nevermind," I muttered.

"Now girls, sex is a very intimate thing, and it can leave you very vulnerable. But it can also leave your partner vulnerable too." Kurenai lied down and Asuma straddled her. The tension in the room was at an all time high. "When he's so focused on you, and not focused on another else, you can manipulate his chakra as if it were your own."

"This goes for the guys too," Asuma said.

Kurenai nodded, "It's most easy to work during penetration," there were several groans from the girls, "But we won't go into that today. Instead I want you to take turns manipulating chakra."

"The victim should be focused on nothing but sex – the manipulator should be focused on nothing but chakra," Asuma said.

"Begin," Kurenai said.

I wanted to raise my hand and request a new partner – no, scratch that – I wanted to raise my hand and say I was going to puke. I tried to make eye contact with Kurenai but some girl had got to her first.

I looked at Naruto and he was staring at me. I automatically felt totally guilty.

"I can sit out," he said. "The number was uneven, so one of us had to sit out for the first round…" he gestured towards the right wall. I followed his gaze.

Sasuke was leaning against the wall, his arms folded, looking pissed as usual. Asuma was acting as a bouncer for the four girls that wouldn't take no for an answer – the four shinobi behind the girls looked totally pissed off.

"Asuma choose Sasuke to sit out for obvious reasons," Naruto said softly.

I looked back at Naruto and forced a smile. "What are you talking about? I was just going to ask Kurenai-sensei a question. I've never been good at chakra manipulation." I shrugged, reluctantly sitting down. "C'mon."

I wasn't the first girl to sit down but I definitely wasn't the last. It was a struggle to get everyone down. The ones who enjoyed it – and the ones that were passive – had an easy time. The others didn't. I was a virgin but I wouldn't be like the girls who couldn't even lie down.

"C'mon, Naruto," I said, lying back, tucking my long black ponytail underneath me. "And watch your hands."

Naruto flushed. "I'm only supposed to be thinking about sex, you know."

He straddled me, and not knowing what else to do I put my hands on his stomach, to create a mini barrier between us. He awkwardly leaned over me, putting his hands above my shoulders. He was slow and ridged above me.

"Sex, sex, sex," he murmured.

I blocked him out and focused on manipulating his chakra. I lied – I was good at it. With the aid of my eyes I was really good, because I could see what I was doing. I moved his chakra to his center. He took a sharp breath in. I pulled on it, mentally, because my hands didn't move from his stomach.

He gasped as I forced his chakra into activation. He bucked over me, squeezed his eyes shut, and I stopped before anything else happened. His eyes snapped opened, wide and shocked, and I probably looked the same.

"Get off me," I said.

He rolled off and I sat up. What the hell was that?

"Midori," Kurenai said. I looked up at her. "You've done beyond what we required you to. Amazing work."

Naruto was flushed.

"Thank you," I said.

Naruto got up and went right out of the room. I don't know what happened, but I could guess.

"Uh, I just lost my partner," I said. "Can I be excused as well?"

"No, Sasuke still needs a turn. It was uneven, but with Naruto gone…" all the eyes in the room went towards me. Half those eyes blazed with angry hatred. "Sasuke-kun, be Midori's partner."

We both looked at each other and I flushed.

Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I was met with hostel stares from the girls. Even when Kurenai ordered the class to continue, half their attention was on me and my new partner, Sasuke, because Naruto rushed out. Sasuke looked passive as always, but the slightest bit of discover was obvious, and that made me happy.

Sasuke was never anything other than passive and uninterested. It was nice to stir up different emotions. He stood beside me and glared down.

"Lie down," he said. Whoa, and the bitchy side of him rears its ugly head. Other girls would have lied down like obedient dogs, but he wasn't talking to one of those girls.

"Say please," I said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. I folded my arms.

"Seriously?" he said.

"You heard me," I said.

"Get to work, you two," Kurenai called.

Sasuke huffed and started to straddle me. I put my hand against his stomach and pushed. "Say please or back to your wall."

"Bitch," the girl next to me hissed.

"Butt out," I said.

"_Fine!_" Sasuke snapped. "Please lie down."

"Thank you," I said. I slowly lied down, tucking my long ponytail underneath me. "You may proceed."

"You can work with me, Sasuke," another girl called.

"Shut up," Sasuke growled.

"Ok, you two," Asuma said, coming over. "The next step is both of you fighting to manipulate each other's chakra. More power doesn't mean you'll win."

"The next step? But Sasuke hasn't done the first," I said.

"I don't need to," he said.

I glared at him.

Asuma sighed. "Good luck, you two," he said, and got up and went to the other side of the room. Sasuke and I glared at each other, daring the other to make a move. I reached for his stomach but he pinned my arms down.

"What are you doing?" I snapped.

"I saw you put your hands on Naruto's stomach," Sasuke said. "Try it without touching."

"So you were watching me?" I said.

He moved his hips against mine, and my mind went to other places. I moaned softly, without meaning to. He dove in, grabbing at my chakra. Instead of pulling away I reached back, our chakras colliding in a fight for control.

This wasn't so much sexual, if you ignored the fact that we were both groaning and shaking. It was more like a fight. Who ever won… what happened? I cried out, lashing out at Sasuke. He slipped under my defenses, activating my chakra. In that moment I got him.

We both cried out, my bucking my hips against him, him grinding his hips against mine. I was taken but the sudden burst of pleasure that came, just from him manipulating my chakra, forcing it against my will. I cried out and he did too, and then my orgasm ended.

My eyes were closed, and I slowly opened them. I looked up and Sasuke was still above me, looking completely worn out. I took a slow breath in. Did I really just come in the middle of class, with Uchiha? I felt hostel eyes on me, and my teacher's eyes on me, and everyone was astonished.

I pulled my hands out of Sasuke's grip and pushed myself up. I ignored the wet spot on Sasuke's pants. I walked out of the room, my face red as ever. I didn't care if class was over, I was done.

I saw Naruto after escaping class, but I didn't see Sasuke. Naruto was just as flushed as I was. Now that I understood exactly what I did to him I couldn't look him in the eye. In a way I took away his virginity, and Sasuke and I took each other's. If Sasuke was a virgin.

I had a change of clothes in my bag – a girl must always be prepared, for anything. I changed in the girl's room, and I took a moment to collect myself.

I think I was going to pretend to be sick tomorrow.

I walked out of the bathroom and the school was flooded with students. It looks like I took longer than I meant to. I was hoping to avoid the class that watched Sasuke and I bring ourselves to orgasm.

I went outside and there was a whole group of girls, led by Sakura and Ino.

"You!" "How dare you?" "You slut!" "I can't believe you!"

I just wanted to get home. I took the haughty approach. Hopefully I'd scare them away.

"What happened wasn't my fault," I said. "He's male – it happens. But if you want to make a big fuss about it, then we can fight."

The entire class was behind me, including a lot of underclassmen. They were all ready for the fight that was about to break out. I loosened my scarf and dropped my bag into the snow.

"You wanna fight me?" Sakura growled.

"No – all of you," I said. "You alone wouldn't even give me a good sweat." All the guys behind me went "ooh," and "yeah!" I was hoping to scare the girls away, but when it came to Sasuke it looked like they'd fight to the death.

Sakura gritted her teeth. "You'll regret that, you bitch!"

"For Sasuke!" screamed Ino, and they all came charging.

I closed my eyes, activating the jinseigan. I opened my eyes and I could feel everyone around me. I focused on the hostel chakra. I no longer saw girls, but simply life forms. Dad said it was because I was still learning.

I felt one flick her wrist and I dodged the three shuriken. Two came down from the sky, kicking and punching at me. I dodge them. When they got to the ground I kicked one in the face, whirled around and punched the other one out.

I landed lightly on my feet and blinked the jinseigan away. Sakura and Ino were still standing, as well as most of the other girls. I reached down, gathering up the shuriken. I reactivated the eyes.

"That's all you bitches got?" I sneered, and threw the shuriken.

Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"You took down every single kunoichi in your grade," Jiraiya said, looking down at me from behind his desk, "and I don't know whether to reward you or punish you."

"A reward would be nice," I said.

The smile was wiped off Jiraiya's face. "Don't joke around, you really are in trouble."

"Oh," I couldn't tell because you seemed more amused than pissed off. Standing behind me was Iruka and Kurenai. Iruka was pissed off, but Kurenai wasn't so much.

"It's my fault for putting her with Sasuke," Kurenai said. "All the girls love Sasuke."

"Yes," Jiraiya murmured.

"She should be severely punished for what happened," Iruka snapped. "This is unacceptable. She could have killed her own classmates!"

"I wouldn't have done that," I said. "Besides, you just need to punch a girl down once to make her stop. Boys aren't that smart – they'll keep on coming and coming – I might kill a boy, but not a girl."

"You're still making light of this," Jiraiya snapped.

I shrugged. "I'm already in trouble. What, do I get an extra demerit for sarcasm?"

"Enough, Midori," Kurenai said, putting her hand over my mouth. I tried glaring up at her but it just hurt my eyes. "I'll take responsibility for it this time. It was my fault."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. "But those girls do need to learn Sasuke isn't theirs to fight over…"he stroked his chin. "Alright, she won't be punished as long as you continue to partner her with Sasuke. And you, no more fighting, understand me?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Mrrff?!" as in, "you do realize what you just said is a total contradiction?"

"Yes, I agree – Midori is the only girl that doesn't drool over Uchiha," Kurenai said. "She can still train while keeping him away from the other girls."

I wasn't the only girl that wasn't Sasuke crazy, but Tenten had her reasons.

"Hhurrmah," I said. Kurenai removed her hand so I could speak again. "That's ridiculous!"

"I agree!" cried Iruka.

"You do realize putting me with Sasuke was the reason I was attacked?"

"Everyone has a lesson to learn here," Jiraiya said. "And if you're so great at taking down all the girls in the school, Midori-chan, why not try simply dodging their attacks without fighting back?"

I reflected on the fight when one of the girls came out and punched me right in the jaw. She almost knocked me out with just that one punch. I shook my head.

"If I'm attacked I'll fight back," I said. "I'm not immortal and I'm no one's punching bag."

"She'll consider it," Kurenai said, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me up to my feet. "Thank you so much for your time, headmaster."

"We're not done here," Iruka snapped.

"If you have any other complaints feel free to speak to the headmaster," Kurenai said.

"Seriously?" Jiraiya whined.

Kurenai closed the door and pulled me down the hall.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," Kurenai said. "Honestly, those girls deserved it. No guy is worth that much attention."

"And he's an asshole," I said.

Kurenai and I laughed.

"Please try and cut him some slack, though," Kurenai said on a more sober note. "He has been through a lot."

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered.

Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

My dad heard about what happened. Instead of being pissed he was actually impressed, which was good for me. That night, while I was getting ready for bed, I felt someone outside my window. I activated the jinseigan right away, but whoever it was vanished, just like before.

They knew who they were messing with. I considered telling my dad about being followed around, but decided it would be better not to. I didn't want to try everyday into "take your guard to school day". That would just suck.

I slipped off my jacket and took off my pants. Underneath my super baggy coat was a super tight shirt. I didn't like it when my breasts bounced around during practice, and the guys enjoyed it too much, so I had to tie the girls down.

I pulled the shirt off now and grew a cup size – no, I didn't use genjutsu to flatten my chest, although that would be genius – like I said, I wore a really tight shirt. I reached back to unclasp my bra strap.

"Hey Midori!"

"Kyaaaa!" I screamed, pulling a shuriken from my pouch that was still around my waist and tossing it.

Naruto dodged it but nearly lost his footing and fell off the side of the building. It would have served him right.

"How the hell did you get here?" I cried.

"Your estate doesn't have many guards," Naruto said. "And I'm a ninja. I'm supposed to be able to get past them, remember?"

"Of course," I murmured as he climbed into my room. I grabbed my jacket and pulled it on to cover myself. "What the hell? You don't know how to knock, or respect privacy? What kind of guy bursts in on a girl while she's changing?" Well, undressing. I was undressing, about to give Naruto a good view of my girls.

"The kind of guy that loses his virginity to a girl," Naruto said.

I looked at him, my mind going back to the class. The fight afterwards was a nice distraction from what happened, when I brought Naruto and Sasuke to a climax. I suddenly felt like a whore.

"That was an accident…" I said, my face flushed. "And anyway, it's the teacher's fault for making us do that shit."

"I've never been with a girl before," Naruto said. "I didn't know it could feel so good."

"So you're here for sex?" I chuckled. Like that was going to happen. I already lost half my virginity to Sasuke. I'd kill Naruto before I went to fourth base with him, here and now.

"No, no, no," Naruto cried. "Not at all, I'm here because… well… I was wondering if maybe we could…"

Oh no… oh no…

"Well, it's just… would you like to go out with me sometime, Midori-chan?"

What I was afraid of… no, not what I was afraid of, I wasn't afraid of it because I didn't think it would happen in a million years. I was the only girl that was nice to Naruto, and I took half of his virginity. Shouldn't I have expected this to happen? Him imprinting on me, when there was no one else?

"Naruto-kun," I said, and not even his sad face could make me do something I didn't want to. I had to let him down softly. God, I hated the just friends talk as much as the next girl, but I had no choice. "Well…"

"Think about it?"

"Yes!" I cried. "Yes!" An easy out for now. Let me sleep on it and make up a better excuse than the just friends talk. "I'd like some time to think about this, and consider how I feel."

"Understandable," Naruto said. "Just… please don't keep me waiting forever if you're just going to say no."

I avoided eye contact. I'm sure he's been dumped loads of times before. I didn't want to be the one to do it this time, but damn it he forced this on himself!

"S – sure, Naruto-kun," I said. "I'll let you know soon."

He came forward with a speed I didn't know he was capable of. Maybe I was just very tired? But that's no excuse from being caught off guard twice in one night, once when he appeared in the window…

…And once again, when he kissed me.

I raised my arm, and I don't know what I was going to do with it, but he grabbed me by the wrist and wouldn't let me go. I felt his lips against mine, his kiss softer than I expected it to be. Gentle and kind, so unlike what I thought Naruto was capable of.

I had my eyes closed and I opened my mouth to him. His tongue came into my mouth, bringing on new sensations and pleasures. For someone who can't get a date he sure knows how to kiss.

He leaned back and I was thoroughly blown away. Naruto giving a mind blowing kiss. Who would have thought?

"Sorry," he said.

I was dazed, I didn't say anything. I just stared at him with wide eyes.

"I've been wanting to do that since you and I… after what you did to me in class…" that made me sound like a rapist.

"Naruto…" I breathed.

"Please give me serious consideration," Naruto said.

He went to the window and dove out, like he couldn't be in the same room with me any longer. I went over to the windowsill and watched him run across the cobblestone roads.

I leaned against the wall, my fingers brushing my lips. I hate to say it, but I think that kiss just _might_ make me change my mind about being with Naruto…

Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I wasn't looking forward to going to school, obviously. I wasn't looking forward to seeing Naruto and telling him how I felt, seeing Sasuke, or any of the girls who got their asses kicked, which was every girl in my grade. So I hung out, just outside of the Academy and waited.

Tenten came walking down the street beside Neji Hyuga. I didn't like Neji, or anyone from the Hyuga clan for that matter. With the Uchiha gone it was like a constant struggle with the Hyuga to see who'd take their place. We ran the police force now, which was a point for us.

I quickly weaved the signs and transformed into an old woman. I walked out with a makeshift cane I found in the garbage and limped over to Tenten.

She looked at me with mild interest. She recognized my disguise; I used it all the time. I called this form Granny Yariman, or Granny Slut.

"Hmm… hmm… what a delicious young man," I said, puckering my lips. "I'd love a taste of you, boy."

Neji glared at me. "Get away from me, old woman."

"Why leave when I really wanna stay?" I cooed. I was close enough to reach out to him. "Warm an old lady's bones, kind boy."

"Don't touch me," Neji growled, but backed away. Tenten covered her mouth but couldn't contain her giggles. With a scoff Neji stalked off. "See you in class, Tenten."

I waited until he disappeared inside the building. Then I grabbed Tenten's hand and pulled her away from the building. She was my oldest friend, and my partner in crime. If I was going to skip class Tenten should be with me when I do it.

"C'mon, Ten-chan," I said, "Let's ditch today."

"You know that's not a good idea," Tenten said. She started to pull back but I tightened my grip on her wrist and kept on pulling. "Mid-terms are coming up, and…"

"You want another guy lying on top of you?" I asked.

That would stop her. Or at least make her think while I got us safely out of the school zone. Tenten was a full out lesbian. She liked no penis, and had no tolerance for it. She was also my first girlfriend.

"I don't want to deal with that shit either," I said, and pulled her into an alleyway, safely away from the academy. I dropped my genjutsu and I was once again me. "We can hang out. We hadn't done anything together in so long, Ten-chan. Please?"

"Like a date?" Tenten smiled.

"I'm paying," I promised.

She grinned from ear to ear, pulling me into a tight embrace. It turned into a side hug as we walked down the street. "How could I say no to that?"

* * *

Needless to say we were going to be in trouble with our parents later, so we stayed out pretty damn late. It was getting dark when we found a nice restaurant to eat at. We had breakfast, we had lunch, and now we were having dinner, and that didn't count the other activities in between. Luckily my dad gave me a big allowance.

"So after he kissed you he left?" Tenten asked.

I nodded. I had finished telling her about my boy problems. She found it too amusing – she wasn't disturbed like I was, but it wasn't happening to her. She didn't make Naruto and Sasuke cum, and have Naruto break into her room with she was undressing and get mouth raped.

"Sounds…" she searched for a word, "Intense."

"No shit," I said. "I don't know how to let him down nicely… and that thing with Sasuke only happened once, but… I've been thinking about him lately… I just don't know."

"I do," Tenten said. "Tell Naruto you're in love with me, and then let me take your mind off Sasuke." Her hands stroked my forearm as she spoke. I fought the urge to shiver.

"Why didn't we work out, anyway?" I asked.

Tenten shrugged the sexual tension easing away as she withdrew her hand and sat back. "I don't know. We're great friends, get along together perfectly, but we just…"

"You don't like commitment," I said softly.

"You don't like to share," Tenten said.

I shrugged. It was true, I didn't like sharing. I was strictly monogamous when I entered relationships, and I expected my partner to be the same.

"Nothing wrong with that," I said. "I'm possessive, is all."

"I know… and you know I like to try all the flavors," Tenten smirked.

"Yeah, I know," I smiled, and then changed the subject, because I wasn't going to get any of the answers I wanted for any of my questions. We got our dinner and ate, talking and laughing the entire time. It was well past dark when we put the chopsticks aside and got up to leave.

I walked Tenten home because her house was closer than mine. I told Tenten everything, but I hadn't told her about the ninja that had been following me around lately.

"Here we are," I said.

Tenten looked grim. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," I chuckled, and pulled her into a tight hug. It wasn't a friendship hug, it was more than that. An intimate hug that made me flush before she let go.

"I could be the answer to all your problems," Tenten said. "Don't forget about me, ok?"

"I won't," I said.

She nodded and walked into her house. I waited until she was behind the closed door before I started walking again. Could Tenten be the answer to my problems? The sexual tension has always been between us, but could a relationship work a second time around?

I noticed the person walking ahead of me, his hands in his pockets, his hood over his head. I slowed down a bit and reached into my pouch. I wasn't taking any chances. It was a nice, snowless day, but that didn't make me powerless in the least.

"So we're not gonna bother with pretending?" the man asked me.

"Nope," I said. "I want to know who you are, and why you've been following me."

"I haven't followed you for some days now," the man said. "It must have been one of the others."

Others? There was more of his kind and they could possibly be close by.

"Who are you?" I asked again. "Why are you following me?"

"You have something we need," the ninja said, and then he charged.

Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

After crashing into the ground I sprung to my feet and started running. He was right behind me. I couldn't outrun the bastard, and I was pretty fast. He'd chased me off the main road, into the forest, and now even if I called out for help none would come to me.

I spun around, swinging my kunai at him, but he easily dodged me. He retaliated with a backhanded strike to my already sore cheek. I tasted blood when I went down. He had no problems hitting girls. This wasn't looking good for me.

I threw my kunai and he caught it. He kicked me in the stomach and I went flying. I remember soaring through the air, but the pain in the back of my head messed up my memories after that.

I do remember him getting on top of me, with my kunai in his hands. I remember raising my arms up to stop him; I remember screaming. He pinned my arms down and smacked me to shut me up. I remember my entire head hurt so bad I just wanted to puke.

He ripped my jacket opened and brought the kunai down the center of my shirt. It ripped opened, my breasts bursting forth from the cloth. He gasped in shock.

"Wow, you were really hiding those," he murmured. He went back to work, pulling my shirt away from my stomach. His fingers brushed my skin, tickling me right over my navel. "There's no seal mark."

The man over me had dark grey hair with long bangs that covered his right eye. He wore turquoise lipstick, and brown eye-liner. He wore brown tunics with long black wristbands, black skin-tight shorts, and had a purple rope tied around his waist.

If I survived this I needed to be able to describe him to my father. My chances of actually surviving were slim to none.

"Don't you have a tailed-beast? Where's the Eight Trigrams Seal?"

"I don't have… one," I growled at him.

"You're not a jinchūriki?" he asked.

"Nooo…" I moaned. I tried to free my hands but he wouldn't let go.

"Master was wrong then… you can't be the one…" he said.

With a cry I lifted my foot and planted it in the back of his head. He fell off me and I rolled over onto my feet and started running. Or trying to run. I ended up stumbling around like a drunk, bumping into tree. I pulled out another kunai and raised it up.

He was already on his feet and he didn't look hurt. "Maybe I can just… kill you now."

"Don't even think about it," I said, backing away. If I fell down I was done, so I didn't fall. I stayed up and continued moving backwards, towards the road. If I could find someone, anyone… I just needed help.

He came at me, so quick I could only stumble out of the way. He crashed into the tree and I tried moving quicker but it didn't work. I activated my jinseigan. Now he was just a shape containing a lot of light blue chakra.

I took a moment to glance behind me, search for anyone at all in the area. Nothing. I turned back and he was coming at me, a blur of blue. I dropped down to my feet at the last second. His foot went across my shoulder as he blazed overhead, but I was otherwise untouched.

He was getting behind me so I couldn't get to the road. I didn't have the focus to use my chakra correctly. I had only one shot at this. I weaved the signs as quickly as my aching head would let me.

His fingers threaded themselves into my hair as I screamed, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Four clones appeared and they all scattered like I wanted them to. The man over me smiled. Suddenly, as if there were two of him, I heard two separate voices, "That's all you've got, you piece of trash?"

"No," I groaned, the clones surrounding us finishing the hand signs. They put their hands to the ground and together we cried, "Ice Spikes!"

Long, thick and point icicles exploded from the ground around me, stabbing for the man. He let go of me so fast he ripped some of my hair out, but I drew blood. It splashed down the icicles, onto the ground. He leapt up into the air and he used his own shadow clone technique.

His clone and him dropped to the ground and spread out to kill my clones. I was buried under some ice, but I had just enough room to weave more sighs. A fifth clone appeared. She wormed her way out of the ice spikes. Using whatever genjutsu needed she snuck pass and ran.

I willed her past Tenten's house – I needed a senior ninja for this. Drag Tenten in and she'd die just the same as me.

My clone burst into the nearest building, an old corner bar, and screamed for help. At that moment the man and his clone broke through my ice spikes.

"Anything else?" he asked as my clone led Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei out of the bar and towards the woods. I just had to wait a moment longer.

"I... do have... a mark..." I said slowly.

"Really? Where?"

"On my back," I said.

He grabbed me roughly by the arm and pushed me over. He grabbed the remains of my shirt and tore it off. I closed my eyes and there was nothing. Then someone was pulling me up.

"Are you alright?"

I opened my eyes. Kurenai was looking down at me. "Midori!"

"I – I'm fine," I said. She didn't try to lift me, just put my head in her lap. She noticed something and pulled her hand away from my head. Her fingertips were covered in blood.

"Midori," she whispered.

There was an explosion in the distance. Asuma was fighting the man that beat me up. I hoped Asuma killed that man. My adrenaline was going down and my pain was shooting up.

Kurenai removed her jacket and covered me with it. "You're alright now, Midori."

With my back covered I could rest comfortably. I didn't lie – there was a tattoo on my back, but it was a clan secret. How an outsider would know about my mark I didn't understand. Even I didn't know what the mark was for – did that outsider know?

Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

After a week of total bed rest I was well enough to return to school. I didn't get punished for skipping school. Almost getting killed was punishment enough. I still had some cuts and bruises, but they were mostly gone.

I got strange looks from all the students as I walked through the school with my bodyguards - Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki. I wasn't happy about this, and it showed on my face. But I was feeling invincible, being the strongest female genin in the academy – being beaten by that ninja made me very grateful for the protection.

I just wish they'd give me space.

"You cannot follow me into the girl's bathroom," I said. They already tried that after first period. "Stay here, I'll be right out."

"Scream if you need help," Kotetsu said, and smirked. He was always such a flirtatious jokester. I'd say he wasn't being serious, but he wasn't that much older than me.

I entered the girl's room and Tenten was standing by the sink. She ran when she saw me and gave me a big hug. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I said.

"I can't believe that happened," she said. "So close to my house, too..." when she first visited me after it happened, she was pissed I didn't come get her. I explained the situation and she understood, but she still wasn't happy about it.

"I know," I whispered. "I never want to go through that again..."

She just held me for a while. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay in here and talk to her. But I had to get to class, and see Naruto and Sasuke. I knew how Naruto would react when he saw me. I wasn't so sure about Sasuke. I didn't even know if he'd care or not.

I went into fourth period and my guards stood at the back of the room. Kurenai was fine with them, as all the other teachers were, but the genin in the class kept looking at the men, and at me. Dad had gotten special permission to give them access to anywhere I went. My guards thought that special permission included the girl's room.

We did flower arrangements at the beginning of class, and at the end the boys came in. We'd be continuing with the sex jutsu. Great – as if I was in the mood for this shit again.

Naruto came in first and rushed right to me, his arms wrapping around me. "Midori-chan, I'm so glad you're ok!"

The girls looked at me and laughed. I wrapped my arms around Naruto and ignored them. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

I made eye-contact with Sasuke. He looked away as soon as we looked at each other. Why was he staring at me?

"Naruto, you're sitting out," Asuma called. "Sasuke, go with Midori."

The looks turned to hatred instantly. Oh, here we go again. After getting my ass kicked I was itching for a fight, but with my two bodyguards here I don't think that was going to happen.

Sasuke came over and the exercise was simple. The guys sit down and girls straddle them. We must manipulate their chakra from this position. Sasuke sat down without a word. I threw a leg over and straddled him, sitting down on his lap.

His arms went around my waist, and he pressed me against himself. I gasped. This wasn't a part of the technique. My chest was in his face. Was he doing this to be a perv? I moved my hands to push him away.

"I'm so glad you're alive, Midori-chan," Sasuke said so softly I almost couldn't understand him.

That took me off guard, and for a moment I didn't know what to say. I stopped trying to pry his arms from around me. Instead I relaxed against his body. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun," I whispered.

I was expecting a lot of things from Sasuke. This definitely wasn't one of them.

Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Maybe we shouldn't," I began.

"Shh," he said, his hands fumbling at the sides of my shirt. "I want to do this. I won't stop now, Midori-chan…"

I flush as his fingers brushed lightly over my skin. "P – please, be gentle…" I was my first time, after all. Why didn't I just leave? No one else was around - it was just me and him. I should have known being alone would have led to something serious.

"I would never hurt you, Midori," he said, looking intensely into my eyes. He gets to the back of my bra and unhooks it. I gasp as he pushes my shirt upwards, to reveal my breasts. How could I let it get this far?

I wanted this, I wanted it with him, but I… just wasn't ready yet. This was happening so fast…

* * *

(Earlier that day)

I didn't try manipulating Sasuke's chakra, for the entire class I just stand in the warm embrace of his arms. The other girl's glares no longer mattered. I didn't look at Naruto, and I hope he wasn't staring at us. Kurenai ended the class and everyone exited the room.

One girl rammed into me and hissed, "Bitch."

Sasuke grabbed her roughly by the arm. She whimpered and looked at him with fearful eyes. "Bitch," he snarled at her, and when he let go she rushed out of the room in tears. I glanced around to see if any of the adults saw anything – they didn't.

"That was harsh," I said.

"No harsher than what you did," Sasuke said. He looked at me with his normal arrogant face. "She deserved it. What would you have done if the senior ninja weren't here?"

"I'd protect her," Naruto said.

Oh shit. I looked over and saw Naruto there, glaring at Sasuke. This was the kind of show-down I wasn't looking forward to. There was tension between the two anyway. Were they going to start fighting over me now?

Wait a second – I knew Naruto liked me, but… I looked at Sasuke.

"What do you want, Naruto?"

"Midori and I need to talk," Naruto said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He looked at me and noticed I was staring at him. Our eyes met, and then he sighed. I couldn't read the look in his eyes, but for a moment he lowered that arrogance and showed something else entirely. Something I've never seen before.

Sasuke…?

I tried to say his name but I didn't want to break the silence. Sasuke turned around without another word and walked off. He was backing off. But… what I just saw, could he...? Does Sasuke _like_ me?

"Midori-chan," Naruto said, touching my arm. When I tore my eyes away from Sasuke to look at him he was looking over my shoulder. He leaned over to whisper, "Can you ditch your guards?"

I glanced over my shoulder. Izumi and Kotetsu were coming towards us. I smiled and nodded. "Room 307, 5 minutes," I said. Why was I so excited to be alone with Naruto?

"Okay," he grinned, and slipped off. I turned and faced my guards.

"Ok, I need to use the bathroom before we head home," I said.

"Is that what you two were whispering about?" Kotetsu asked.

I flushed. "No…"

"She's lying." Izumi said.

"Am not!" I cried. "God, he was telling me…" I was blushing. I should be an actress. "He was telling me next time I'd sit in his lap."

Izumi didn't look convinced – Kotetsu blushed and I don't think he was imagining me in _Naruto's _lap. I whirled around and went out the room. Kurenai called after me, "Midori-chan, how are you doing?"

I stepped back to say, "Much better, Kurenai-sensei," and gestured towards my guards.

She smiled. "Good. Hurry home."

"Yes, sensei."

* * *

I sent a shadow clone out of the bathroom to walk home with my guards. Or at least get part way there, and then disappear. It didn't matter, as long as it created some distance between us. I watched with my jinseigan and waited until they were down the hall and outside the building before I left the girl's room.

I went to the third floor – room 307 – but instead of Naruto, Sasuke was there. He was smirking deviously. I gave him a quizzical look as I went further into the room.

"Where's…?"

"Naruto's gone," Sasuke said eerily.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Some genjutsu, and a transformed shadow clone," he said.

I flushed. "You devious…"

He stepped closer, cutting me off midsentence. "I wanted to see you after class. I wanted…" his eyes went shamelessly over my body and I resisted the urge to cover myself. He looked at me and smiled.

His arm wrapped around me and he was running across the room, holding me against himself. I wrapped my arms around him and curled my legs up.

He dove out of the window, spinning through the air and landing soundlessly on the ground. He leapt up and we were in the trees, his sandals smacking on the branches as he leapt from one to the other. I closed my eyes and felt totally safe in his arms.

He landed in the windowsill and I opened my eyes. We'd arrived to a cozy little apartment. He let me down and I walked into the room, smoothing the loose hairs out of my face.

I turned around as he came closer, his hands finding my waist. "I've been thinking about you, Midori-chan, ever since that class." He lifted me up and sat me down on the counter. I gulped softly. He stood between my legs. We'd been in a more intimate position than this, but this took the cake. It promised so many things.

"Maybe we shouldn't," I began.

"Shh," he said, his hands fumbling at the sides of my shirt. "I want to do this. I won't stop now, Midori-chan…"

I flush as his fingers brushed lightly over my skin. "P – please, be gentle…" I was my first time, after all. Why didn't I just leave? No one else was around - it was just me and him. I should have known being alone would have led to something serious.

"I would never hurt you, Midori," Sasuke said, looking intensely into my eyes. He gets to the back of my bra and unhooks it. I gasp as he pushes my shirt upwards, to reveal my breasts. How could I let it get this far?

I wanted this, I wanted it with him, but I… just wasn't ready yet. This was happening so fast…

And even though I really wanted this, the thought of Naruto bit at the edge of my subconscious. Why was I think about Naruto at this moment? Sasuke almost had my shirt all the way up. I could feel the caress of the cool air on the bottom of my breasts.

I couldn't do this. I reached up, my fingers going around Sasuke's wrists. "No, stop," I said. "This is all happening too fast. Please, no more."

The last I expected happened – a smile went across Sasuke's face.

Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"W – why? I just told you no to sex – why are you smiling?" I asked.

"You were the first girl who didn't bend to my will," Sasuke said. "I was testing you, Midori. If you let me take your shirt off I would have ended it."

I narrowed my eyes. I pushed his hands away and pulled my shirt down. "Testing me?"

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"Testing me, huh?" I scoffed. I pushed off the counter and shoved past him. "Glad I passed," I muttered. I hooked my bra as I went to the door.

"Wait, please don't be mad, Midori," Sasuke said. He rushed forward, putting his hand on the door as I was pulling it opened. He wasn't that much stronger than me, but in this position the door wasn't budging. I glared at him.

"I…" I wasn't going to say how I really felt. I really liked him – I didn't like being toyed with. I gave my affections too easily, so when I gave them I allowed no room for fucking around. "Move, Uchiha."

"Midori," he said. He sighed. "I've tried dating, you know – I liked girls, and I want to be with one. But every girl isn't in it for a real relationship, she's in it for a trophy boyfriend, to worship me, and for great sex. You're the first that didn't bend to my will – I wanted to make sure you were for real. I wanted to see if you could always say no to me."

"What does that matter?" I snapped.

"Because I'm a real person!" Sasuke shouted, making me jump. "I'm a real man, and I want a real woman. I don't want to be used, and I don't want to use anyone."

Well… snap.

"I'm… sorry," I said. I sighed. "I guess I was afraid of being used too."

Sasuke nodded. "So you won't leave?"

I took my hand away from the door knob. "No, I won't, I promise."

Sasuke moved away from the door. "Good. I'm sorry, it's just that's the best way to make sure it'll be real. No sex until after the third date is my rule."

I'm still a virgin, so I didn't really have any sex rules expect you better use a condom. Virgin or not safe sex is a must.

"Good rule," I said. "So, now what?"

Sasuke smiled. "Well, will you be my girlfriend for real?"

Wow. "Uh…" Wow. "Well, geez, Sasuke…" Really?

"You're pretty, you're smart, you're strong, and you're not tripping over yourself to worship the ground I walk on. I think we'd make a great couple."

"This is really fast," I said.

"Sorry," he said.

"No, it's fine," I said. "Uh."

Yes? Why not? Sasuke wasn't the jerk I always thought he was. In fact he was a really great guy. I think I could really like him with some time. And I wanted to get these dates started. Big number 3, here I come.

But there was Naruto.

"Fuck."

"What?"

I looked up at him, "Well, funny story… Naruto's already asked me…" behind him, in the _window_.

I grabbed him and shoved him to the ground. The ninja burst through the window, sending glass throughout the apartment. Sasuke and I were on our feet and spreading out. Sasuke's eyes were red and I knew he was using the famous sharigan.

I pulled three shuriken free and threw them. The ninja dodged my shuriken as Sasuke leapt into the air, swinging his leg around. The ninja raised his arms to block the attack.

I threw a shuriken and it went right into the ninja's gut as Sasuke kicked him right in the face. He went flying across the room, and then turned into a big hunk of wood.

"Fuck," I cried, activating my jinseigan and whirling around. I saw the giant mass of chakra over me, getting ready to smash me with his fingers laced together. I moved right in top and his fists smashed through the ground.

"Midori," Sasuke cried, motioning towards the window. We both leapt out, the ninja rushing behind us.

Sasuke started running into the woods, probably so he wouldn't burn the village down if he used his fire jutsu, but I grabbed his arm. We needed help – this ninja was dressed just like the last one.

"My guards," I said.

"No time," Sasuke said, grabbing my arm and pulling me along. "We have to take him down together."

I looked back at the ninja. He bent over and placing his hands on the ground. The ground in front of him exploded, and the explosions were traveling towards us.

Sasuke and I leapt into the air. I threw a kunai right at the ninja. He lifted one hand, catching it, but it disrupted his jutsu. The explosions ended. Sasuke lifted his hand to his mouth and breathed out. A gust of fire came forward, drowning the mast of blue chakra. Then the chakra disappeared.

I whirled around, searching for the ninja. He wasn't behind us. Sasuke ended the jutsu and we both stood, looking.

"Ah," Sasuke said.

I looked at him and followed his eyes. Right below us was a mast of chakra. I weaved the sighed and put my hands to the ground as his hand came out of the ground.

_Ice Style: Steel Ice Shield!_

I froze him, but not before his hand wrapped around my neck.

Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Sasuke pulled out a kunai and stabbed the arm with it, but it didn't budge. It was squeezing the life out of me, and I didn't know if releasing my jutsu would help or make it worse. Whatever I did I needed to do it fast.

Sasuke cried out, slicing the arm right opened, as if he wanted to cut it off. My lower body was drenched in thick blood, but he still held on. Sasuke took another stab and now the bone prevented him from cutting through.

He wasn't holding on as tightly as he could have – he could have crushed my neck and literally popped my head off. I grabbed his wrist and concentrated. I felt like my eyes were about to close, but I didn't close them, I forced them opened.

"_Jinseigan_," I breathed so softly Sasuke couldn't hear me.

Dad had the power to drain chakra, use it as his own.

I was forcing _my_ chakra into the man, focusing it right to his core. He suddenly unleashed a bunch of chakra. His skin was corroded with triangular lines, the marks running up his arms and around the fingers that were around my neck.

Sasuke took the kunai and stabbed it into the ground, where the man's head was, but he was already gone, me with him. There was an explosion and bit of rock hit me. I couldn't get away; his hand was still around my throat.

He stood up over me. His chakra and the marks receded.

"Bitch," he groaned, forcing his hand to let go of me. I hit the ground coughing and wheezing. I could taste blood in the back of my throat. He cradled his wounded arm. "I'm not here to kill you, fool –,"

Sasuke kicked him in the face, and this time he fell down. Sasuke landed beside me, picking me up into his arms. He ran for it, heading back towards the village. Again I was really hurt and I really needed help. Again. This was starting to get really old.

I looked over Sasuke's shoulder. I couldn't speak, but I could point. Sasuke glanced back and leapt out of the way in time. The ninja landed where Sasuke was standing. He placed his hands to the ground and pulled a huge chunk of earth up into his hands.

"Put her down," he ordered.

"No," Sasuke said.

I groaned. "What… do you people want?"

"You have something we need," the ninja said.

"Yeah, that's what the last one said. What is it?"

The ninja tossed the boulder. They might need me, but they weren't pulling any punches. What happens if I died?

Sasuke didn't need to move – the boulder exploded and Kakashi landed beside us. Sasuke and I both gasped – I looked relieved.

"You were late for our lesson, Sasuke," Kakashi said. Kakashi wasn't a Uchiha, but he had a sharigan. I guess he was training Sasuke on how to use it. "Who's this?"

"Him and his buddy are after me," I cried.

Kakashi glanced at us. "There's more?"

"Uh, no I was attacked a week ago," I said. It really hurt to speak. I'm pretty sure I had red marks on my neck from where he gripped me. Sasuke held me closer when he noticed I was struggling to speak.

Even at a time like this I felt a flood of relief, for being with Sasuke, and a flood of guilt for not being with Naruto. I really didn't want to feel this way. I should like one more than the other – so why did it feel so equal? I clear my throat and oddly it helps with the pain.

"Sasuke, take her home," Kakashi said. "I'll take care of this ninja."

"You'll be okay on your own?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi smiled at him. "Go," he said, turning back towards the ninja. That was his way of saying he'd be fine on his own. Kakashi was one of the most power ninja I knew. If anyone could handle this alone it was him. I smiled, putting my hand on Sasuke's chest. He looked down at me.

"He'll be fine," I said.

"But…" Sasuke looked at the ninja.

"Trust me," I said. "I trust Kakashi."

"Okay," he said, turning around as the two ninja start towards each other. Sasuke leaps into the trees before I can see the beginning of the fight. Once we're out of sight I speak quickly.

"Let's get some help," I said.

"What about trusting Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"Us being gone will give him one less thing to worry about," I said, "But we don't know how powerful that ninja truly is."

"What do they want from you, Midori-chan?" Sasuke asked.

I think of the mark on my back. It was a clan secret that I didn't even know about. Could that be it? I wasn't sure, but that's the only thing I could think of. But I couldn't tell Sasuke any of this, because it was a clan secret.

"I don't know," I said, shaking my head. "I just wish they'd stop."

"Agreed," Sasuke growled. "I don't like you being in danger all the time."

He landed in front of the school and I moved out of his arms. He let me, but he kept a hand on my back just in case I needed the help. I felt his fingers brushing my lower back and a stupid smile and blush cross my face, and I fight to stay focused. Kakashi in danger, go to get help, forgot all boys, over?

"Let's get help," I said.

Sasuke nodded, following into the building, and we called on some of the teachers, telling them where Kakashi was. Iruka was the first one out the door. He looked so freaked out when we told him. I didn't realize he and Kakashi were so close. They don't seem to talk much at school.

"Please help him," I said to Asuma.

He nodded, rushing out of the building, leaving me and Sasuke alone in the hallway. I watched Asuma anxiously, hoping Kakashi was going to be okay. If he was losing he was about to get a whole lot of help. I finally had my mind on the current problems when Sasuke laced his fingers in between mine.

I looked at him, probably blushing, cause I do that so damn much, and he smiled at me.

"He'll be okay, you know," he said.

"I know," I smiled. I lean in to kiss him, but before I do I notice Naruto standing a few feet away, watching us closely.

Fuck.

Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

I pulled away from Sasuke like I was doing something wrong. I shouldn't feel so guilty, like I've been cheating – I'm not with either of them, I could do with I want – but seeing the pain on Naruto's face made me feel absolutely awful.

"Midori-chan," Naruto said softly.

"Naruto-kun," was all I could say. I was frozen between the two, unsure of what I should do. I thought I'd know which one I liked better, but being with both of them just made it more obviously: that I didn't know what the hell I was doing.

"You ditched me," he said.

"I…" I whispered.

"And… you said you were going to think about it," he said.

"Think about what?" Sasuke asked.

"I asked her to be my girlfriend," Naruto snapped.

Sasuke glared at him. "As if she'd ever go out with you."

"T - that's not true!" I cried, finally finding my voice. I stepped between the two, looking Sasuke in the eyes, and then Naruto. "That's not true."

"Then why are you playing around with me?" Naruto asked.

"Us," Sasuke said softly, and I looked at him and felt the same wash of guilt. He was looking at me like he looked at all the other girls. And I hated it.

"I never meant to lead either of you on," I said, looking from one to the other. "Naruto, you did ask me first, and I am giving it real consideration."

"While holding his hand?" Naruto snapped.

Good point.

"I'm sorry," I said, putting every ounce of feeling I had into it. I looked at Sasuke. "And when you asked me to be your girlfriend, well, I… I was just about to tell you, but that ninja interrupted us."

Sasuke looked away. "Your funny story," he said softly. He looked at me again, the anger in his eyes subsiding. "I believe you, Midori-chan. I knew you wouldn't lead me on."

I smiled at him. Then I turned to Naruto. "Sasuke asked me the same question, and I was going to tell him that I was still considering going out with you."

"Is that why you tricked me?" Naruto asked. "So you could tell him that you were thinking about being with me?"

"No, I tricked you, Naruto," Sasuke said, his arm snaking around me, pushing me out of the way. He stepped towards Naruto and Naruto stepped towards him, and the two glared at each other. What did I do? I moved in between the two, pushing them away from each other, my hands on their chests.

"If anyone's to blame here, it's me," I said, "For not being totally honest from the beginning, with both of you. Now that we all know what the situation is, I'm going to back off to make my choice."

"You're dumping us?" Sasuke asked. He made it sound like I was with both of them. He made me sound like a slut. I shook my head.

"No, I can't dump what I don't have," I said.

"Make your choice then, Midori-chan," Naruto said. "I'll back off until then."

"Me too," Sasuke said.

Part of me hoped that one of them would have gotten pissed and backed out now. It would have hurt, but it also would have saved me the trouble of choosing.

And looking into their eyes, I knew whomever I chose, the other wouldn't take it very well. I looked at my damaged shinobi, both with a horrible, lonely past. It wouldn't feel right to choose between either of them. How could I?

"I'm sorry it's come down to this," I said, before removing my hands from their chests and walking down the hall. I felt empty, and sad. I didn't want to choose, and I didn't want them to fight with each other.

Suddenly I was pushed up against the wall, and his lips were crushing against mine, and I didn't even have time to react. I knew who it was from the kiss, not by sight. It was Naruto, with his breathtakingly passionate kiss that made me wet down below.

I pushed him away when I regained enough sense to know that Sasuke was still there, watching us. I pushed Naruto away with such force that he slammed into the opposite wall.

He licked his lips with a smile on his face.

"What was that for?" I snapped.

"Sasuke got to hold your hand, and kiss you," Naruto said. "I just wanted the same."

I blushed, looking at Sasuke – who was glaring at Naruto. Crap.

"You had it," I said. "Now no fighting, or I won't choose either of you."

"Fine," Naruto said.

"Fine," said Sasuke, after a long pause.

I pushed myself away from the wall and kept my guard up. No more sneak attacks from Naruto. Before I reached the corner Naruto was calling out to me.

"Does Sasuke's kisses make you wet, and weak in the knees like mine do?"

I paused a moment, then looked at both of them. With my guilt gone I could be confident and cocky again. I smiled at them, then stuck my tongue out.

"No fighting," I said before I rounded the corner.

Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Special thanks for the great comments, Cairn Ramius and 9to10, they're really encouraging to me! I'm really loving this story and readers like you help me to continue writing. Maybe I'll even do a sequel after this series is over. :-)**  
**

**Chapter Thirteen**

I was suffocating in boy – no, _boys_ – drama on my long walk home. I wanted to see how Kakashi-sensei was doing after he fought the shinobi that was after my life. I should go see him, but I didn't have the energy. And honestly I shouldn't be walking alone, but I was.

I did stick to the highly populated areas, so that if someone decided to attack me I'd have plenty of witnesses. And seriously, whoever attacks me in the middle of a ninja village is just asking for a beat down.

I needed answers. I needed to know what the marks on my back were, and if they were connected to the shinobi that wanted to kill me. The only place I could get those answers was from my dad.

I start walking to my estate when I see a familiar shape coming from the opposite direction I realize it's Tenten. Some of my troubles melt away at the sight of my best friend. I run to her, and she smiles when she sees me. She opens her arms and hugs me tightly.

"Ten-chan, I'm so glad you're here!" I cried.

"I was just coming to see how you were doing," she said.

I pulled back, and her hands fell into mine. I gripped both her hands tightly. "I almost fucked up today."

"What happened?" she asked. "Were you attacked again?"

"Yes," I said, "But that's not the problem. Sasuke was there to save me."

She noticed my tone of voice, the flush in my cheeks, my body language. "But what about Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah… that's what I want to talk to you about," I said.

She smiled. "I'm here for you."

There was something about her smile, her attitude that I sensed, and I gave her a look.

"What is it?"

"What's wrong, Ten-chan?"

Her smile became more real. "We can read each other so well."

"Yeah," I said. "And I'm not the only one with problems. Come inside, we'll talk about it."

* * *

"And then I left them alone," I said, concluding my entire night. Tenten sat on the edge of my bed, utterly fascinated with whole situation. I meant to speak to my dad, but girl talk turned into a sleepover, and we weren't going to finish anytime soon.

It didn't matter, I still had to find out what was bothering Tenten.

"So… which one are you going to choose?" she asked.

I looked away from her, at the window, at the beautiful night sky. "I have no idea, Tenten…"

"Sasuke would be better for you," she said. "Naruto is a total loser."

"I really like them both," I said.

"Yes, but which one do you love?" Tenten asked.

I shook my head. "Enough about me, what's wrong with you, Ten-chan?"

"My problem isn't as big as yours," Tenten said. "I met this girl two days ago, and we talked for a while… she was so interesting, and she was very interested in me… and you, actually…"

"You talked about me?" I asked, flushing.

She nodded. "Yes. All good things, of course."

Yeah, but I'm still weirded out. "So what's the problem? She sounds great."

"She stood me up," Tenten said. "We had a date night, and she stood me up… I guess she was just too good to be true. Maybe I just… wasn't worth her time."

"That's not true!" I cried, taking her hands into mine. "That's not true at all, Ten-chan, she's just stupid."

"Yeah…" she whispered. "I know, but it feels real…"

I grabbed both her hands, held them tightly in mine. "You're a beautiful girl, Ten-chan. If that bitch can't see that, then it's her who doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks," Tenten smiled.

"Any time, Tenten," I said.

I started to pull away but she tightened her grip on my hands, changing it from soft and gentle to hard and sexual. I looked into her eyes and saw pure heat, for me.

"Why didn't we work out, Midori-chan?" Tenten asked me, her fingers stroking my knuckles.

Every time it was the same thing, Tenten asking me why we didn't work out, and asking me if I wanted to take another shot with her. Just because I was into Naruto and Sasuke right now didn't mean I wasn't bisexual anymore – it just meant there were two people that were in my sight, and I had room for no one else.

"I've told you a dozen times," I said, gently pulling my hands from hers. I sat back, suddenly self-conscious of my pajama shirt that went down to my thighs, and that was all that covered me. I grabbed a pillow and hugged it against my chest, to hide the fact that I wasn't wearing a bra.

Tenten looked at me for a long time. "I think I might have the solution to your problems, Mii-chan."

"W – what?" I asked.

She came over me, straddling me, and the pillow was thrown across the room.

"Forget them, pick me," she said.

"Tenten!" I cried, right before she pressed her lips to mine.

Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

She was on top of me, kissing me, my pajama top hiked up to my chest, my panties exposed. She kissed me long and hard, exploring my mouth as she moved her body against mine, the small fabric of her booty shorts and my panties separating us.

I turned my head to the side, breaking the kiss, and she stopped. She had both of my arms pinned, and when I pulled them free she let go of them. I pulled away from her slowly.

"I – I'm sorry," Tenten said, getting off the bed.

"Ten-chan," I said.

"I should… I should go," she said, turning around to grab her stuff.

I jumped off the bed, hugging her tightly from behind. "No! I don't want you to!"

"But I –"

"You love me," I said. "And I love you, even if we're just friends, Ten-chan, I'll always love you. But right now I have Naruto and Sasuke, and I can't add another person to that."

"Because you don't love me like that anymore," Tenten said.

"Because our love has changed," I said. I forced her to turn around and face me. "Please, you're my best friend, and I can't live without you."

"I was just going home…" she said.

"If I let you leave this will always be between us," I said. "I want it to end, before it begins. Please, Ten-chan, please stay."

Tenten sighed deeply. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize," I said, hugging her again. "Come on."

I took her hand and led her to the bed and we lied down together, as friends.

"I'm glad we're still such great friends, Mii-chan," Tenten said.

I breathed in deeply, relaxing as she had relaxed. It was over – gone. The sexual tension between us was squashed in that moment. We were finally over our relationship, and now close friends, the closest we could be.

"Me too, Ten-chan," I whispered.

* * *

We walked to school together – plus my guards, Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki – but we ignored them. When we got to the front of the school both Naruto and Sasuke were waiting for me outside. They were having a little face off when I noticed them. When they noticed me nothing else existed. I blushed deeply under their gazes.

"Midori," Naruto said, beaming at me with such blissful happiness that only Naruto could manage.

Sasuke just smiled at me, that deep, mysterious smile that I'd only seen directed towards me. I was smiling back at both of them, and felt my heart being ripped into pieces at the sight of them.

I really liked them, and they really liked me. But like Tenten asked, who did I love?

I looked away and noticed Sakura glaring at me from the distance. I'd never seen Sakura look that way, so evil, so cruel. I knew in that moment that if she attacked me I'd have to kill her, because she'd do the exact same to me.

With Naruto everyone would hate me, because they all hate him for some reason. With Sasuke everyone would hate me because everyone loves him. That didn't make my choice any easier.

"I'll see you in class," Tenten said, touching my shoulder lightly. I smiled and nodded to her as she walked past me. I looked at both Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well," I said. "I still haven't made my decision."

"No pressure," Sasuke said.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "I don't expect you to make the choice overnight."

But I don't have forever either, I think.

I reached out to them, allowing them to take my hands. I laced my fingers with Naruto and Sasuke, and together we walked towards the school. No, this was not going to be threesome, yes I still had to decide who I wanted.

But I still had time, and I was going to use it all. Right now, in this moment, I was going to stay. And I was going to enjoy it to the fullest. Right now I was just going to be happy.

Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

We didn't do anything dirty in class, which was great because I couldn't stand to look at Naruto or Sasuke without feeling guilty. To get my mind off of them I tried talking to some of my friends, but they gave me the cold shoulder.

"Is this because of Sasuke?" I asked.

"Fuck off," one of them snapped at me.

"It's not my fault he likes me," I said.

"No, it's your fault you're a slut," one of them said.

"He'll get over you soon enough," another said.

Ino bumped into me as she strolled over. I glared at her, and she just smiled at me. She saw I was being attacked, and she couldn't help but stick her big nose in.

"And to make matters worse," Ino said, glaring into my eyes, "You're spreading your legs for Naruto too. Bad enough you had to snag the school's hottest guy, but you also had the grab the lamest? What's wrong with you? Sasuke should see you have no class at all."

"Maybe she has a magical pussy."

Ino scoffed, and rolled her eyes at me. "If so I want one. That way Sasuke will want to fuck me too, no matter how many other guys I happen to be dating at the time."

I backed away from them. I was hurt. They really hurt me. And I couldn't even fight back. Maybe because it wasn't a physical attack, but a verbal one. Maybe that's why it caught me so off guard.

"All of you are just jealous," I snapped.

"No, we're just waiting," Ino said. "For Sasuke to drop your sorry ass. Maybe one day he'll see what a whore you really are."

I didn't know what to say. I wouldn't cry in front of them, but damn it they cut me deep. Was I really a whore, just leading Sasuke and Naruto on like they were my little puppies? Did I really deserve either of them? Maybe… maybe I…

"Sasuke doesn't give a rat's ass about any of you," Naruto said. And I felt his strong arms wrapping around me, pulling me into his protection and warmth. "He couldn't care less of you were alive or dead. Because all of you are empty and heartless. Midori has a beautiful heart, and Sasuke, like me, is smart enough to see it."

"Nobody cares about you, Naruto," Ino snapped.

"That's good, because I don't need anyone, except Midori," Naruto said. "And although Sasuke and I don't get along, on this we'd both agree."

Ino, face red, turned and stormed off. The girls turned back to their conversations, and I was left standing in Naruto's arms. I pulled away, taking his hand into mine and pulling him along with me. My guards - Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki - were standing at the exit, away from the students.

"Are you leaving, Midori?"Izumo asked me when Naruto and I reached the doorway.

"I'll be right outside, just stay here," I muttered. I didn't think they'd listen but they did. I was glad for it. Unfortunately, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen, which is partly why they were ganging up on me. Where did Sasuke disappear to?

In the hallway, once we were all alone, I grabbed both of Naruto's arms and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked me, speaking before I had a chance to.

I brushed it off. "Do you feel that way? Like I'm using you?"

"Don't let them get to you," Naruto said.

"But is it true?" I asked.

"Of course it isn't true!" Naruto cried. "Because you are an amazing person, who likes me, who has given me a chance and hasn't written me off like the rest of the village has, except Iruka-sensei… and because I know you, Midori-chan, and you're not like them."

I breathed in deeply, gazing into his eyes, letting his words sink into me. They soothed me, calmed me, helped me so much. I looked into Naruto's eyes and I smiled.

"Thank you, Naruto," I whispered.

"I love you," Naruto said, before pulling me into a kiss. I was so shocked by the first I didn't have time to register the other. His lips were on mine and after being tense for a moment I relaxed into the kiss, feeling his lips smile against mine when he felt me relax.

Our embrace tightened, the kiss deepened, and I opened my mouth to him, letting his tongue inside while I kissed back. Yes, his kisses left me breathless and wet down there, unlike Sasuke's kisses. It didn't mean I didn't like Sasuke any less, it just meant where Sasuke spoke to my heart Naruto spoke to the rest of me.

I let him back me up against the wall, spread my legs for him so he could press his hardness against my most private spot. I closed my eyes, moaning against his lips as he grinded against me.

I broke the kiss, breathing so hard, and I whispered, "Naruto-kun…"

"I love you," he said again.

"Please stop," I said, especially since I was wearing a skirt and we were in the middle of a school hallway. Reluctantly he let go of me and took a few slow steps backwards. His eyes never left me, the heat never lessened.

"I have to be fair to Sasuke, and you," I said, "Until I make my decision."

"If you have sex with me you'll have your answer," Naruto said.

I flushed – deeper than I already was. "Naruto!"

"It's true."

"Don't do that," I said.

"What?"

"What you're doing now," I said.

"What?" he said again.

I shook my head, sighed, and said, "Trying to make me fall in love with you."

"But isn't that the point?" I heard behind me. I turned around the face the jealous voice.

Ino was standing there, with a few lackeys behind her. "Why don't you make the right choice? Go for Naruto, Midori-chan, and leave our Sasuke alone."

I was going to say something – maybe even slap her – when it dawned on me. Wouldn't it be easier? I looked at Naruto, who admitted to loving me, who makes me go crazy with his kisses, whose innocence touches my heart. Wouldn't it be easier to just fall in love with Naruto?

Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for the comment, evelynmegkuchikisalt6! And thank you for the continued support, Cairn Ramius! I really appreciate your last comment. Yes, she does come off a bit like a slut. It wasn't my intention, I just want use a method that best conveys my OC's confusion. In the end it'll (hopefully) make sense, but it was really just my way of making a point. At the end of the fic I plan on making it clear. But if she _does_ end up with Naruto I'd love to give Sasuke his own fic.

Again, thank you for your great reviews and continued support. I hope you continue enjoying my fanfic. :-)

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Yes," I said, giving Naruto a soft smile before turning to Ino. "Yes, it would be easier – but I'm not about taking the easy way out, I'm about making the right choice. I really, really, _really_ like Naruto-kun." I couldn't say love yet, because I wasn't there with either of them.

"But I really, really, _really_ like Sasuke-kun too, so until I figure out which one I want, I'm not going to just take the easy way out because you bitches are bothering me." I scoffed. "If I did that I wouldn't be worth of either Naruto or Sasuke."

One of the girls said through gritted teeth, "You're so full of it. You're just a slut."

I felt Naruto's hand close around mine, but I didn't need him to protect me anymore. I was over it.

"Stop recycling the same disses over and over again," I said. "It's getting old. I'm not a slut – if they didn't feel the same they could back out at any moment."

I felt another hand on my back, and I turned my head to see Sasuke standing on the other side of me, glaring at the girls before us. The tough bitches turned into cowards losers. Sasuke turned those cold eyes slowly towards me, and they softened all the way over.

He smiled down at me. "Are you ok?"

I felt Naruto's hand tighten around mine.

"Fine," I said, feeling almost breathless as I looked at him. Where has he been this entire time? I could only wonder right now. I looked towards the girls and they flinched when Sasuke followed my gaze.

"Leave her alone," he growled, and they ran back into the lunch room. They were so scared if they had tails it would be around their legs and up their asses.

Once we were alone I pulled away from both of them, in fear that one might have too much attention. I turned around to face them and smiled at them.

"Thanks, both of you," I said. "Sasuke, where did you go?"

"Nowhere," he said a bit too quickly. He scanned my face. "Are you ok? What did they say to you?"

I flushed. "Nothing… they were just being spiteful."

He shook his head in disgust.

"It's nothing, really." I said. I saw Iruka walking down the hall behind Naruto and Sasuke and it dawned on me that I never checked to see how Kakashi-sensei was doing! I'd been so wrapped up in boy business that I didn't even check on the man who saved my life.

"I need to see Kakashi-sensei!" I cried, moving past Sasuke and Naruto. The two turned and followed me as I raced after Iruka. I remember the expression on his face when I saw Iruka yesterday. If anyone knew how Kakashi was doing it would be Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei!" I cried while cutting the corner. Sasuke wrapped his arm around me as I tripped and almost fell. I looked at him, blushing, and smiled. "Thank you."

I could feel Naruto glaring at him in the background. I pulled away from Sasuke and went to Iruka.

"Midori-chan," Iruka said, looking surprised.

"Iruka-sensei, how is Kakashi-sensei?" I asked.

Iruka smiled. "Come with me."

* * *

"I've never been better!" Kakashi smiled, or at least I think he did, because his mask was in the way. He got up from his desk and walked around his classroom like nothing was wrong. I guess nothing was wrong. "Thanks for asking, Midori-chan."

"Did you kill him?" I asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, he got away before I could. Before my backup arrived his backup arrived, and they fled. But we got a good look at them, right, Iruka?"

Kakashi put his hand on Iruka's shoulder and Iruka flushed.

"Did he say what he wants from me?" I asked.

"Nope," Kakashi shook his head. "In fact, when I asked him he calmed up."

"Damn it," I muttered, looking away. If it had anything to do with my clan secret I guess it was good the bad guys weren't blabbing, but it still sucks that I have no idea what they want.

"Thank you for saving us, Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said.

"Yes," I said, looking up at Kakashi. "We can't express how much it means to us."

Kakashi nodded. "Of course, of course… and maybe you should speak to your father, Midori-chan. They might be targeting you because of something your father did."

I hadn't thought of that. I tried to control the surprise on my face. That was a possibility I hadn't even thought of. But my father was a good, honorable man. He would never do anything to hurt anyone. Who would want revenge? Who would want to hurt me to get to him?

"I will talk to him," I said. "Because this can't go on."

Kakashi nodded, and when he turned to walk back to his desk he paused. In that one exposed eye I saw a second of pain. I took a step towards him, to help him, but Iruka was already by his side, causally, but the worry was clear on his face.

"That will be all," Kakashi said dismissively.

We all walked out of the room. I don't know about Naruto or Sasuke, but I felt a little dazed. Kakashi was more hurt than he was letting on, I realized. He just didn't want anyone to know. I felt awful, but at least he had Iruka to rely on.

"Are you okay, Midori-chan?" Sasuke asked.

I turned towards him, smiled, and nodded. "I am."

"You seemed shocked in there," Naruto said, and I turned towards him. "Are you hiding something, Midori-chan? You can tell us."

"We can help you," Sasuke said.

I wish I could tell them something – _anything_ – but I was just as lost as they were. So instead I smiled at the two of them.

"Thank you guys," I said. "That means a lot to me."

They weren't making this easy for me. How the hell could I choose between two perfect guys?

Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

After school was out for the day Naruto and Sasuke walked me out. With Kotetsu and Izumo I looked like I was the leader of a parade. The other girls glared at me, and the majority of the guys looked really jealous. I hated being stared at like this.

"I – I actually have to stay and train today," Naruto said, making the rest of us pause. I turned around to face him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Midori-chan?"

"Of course," I smiled.

He looked from me to Sasuke and back again.

"What is it?" I asked.

"If he can kiss you good bye too, can I kiss you, Midori-chan?"

I blushed. Oh boy this was getting awkward. I know some girls would love this right now, but I wasn't into threesomes. And I didn't like being passed around like a toy. At least he asked me for permission, and not Sasuke.

I wanted to bring up the "kiss" we shared in the hallway, which was more like heavy making out that was about a skirt lift away from being full blown sex, but if I brought that up it wouldn't be fair not to bring up Sasuke's "test", my make out session with Sasuke. Even if it wasn't for real, it was so _real_ if you know what I mean.

"Okay," I said, because too many steamy thoughts were crossing my mind for me to think of a way out of this.

Naruto didn't just kiss me for once. He put his hand gently on my cheek, brushing my hair back before resting his hand lightly on my shoulder. I stared into his eyes as he leaned in, kissing me gingerly, and Sasuke awkwardly watching the entire thing. I think because Sasuke was watching Naruto's kiss didn't turn me on as usual. Which was good, but when we were done, and he leaned back, I did smile at him.

"I love you," he said.

"Shut up," Sasuke growled.

Naruto glared at him and the kind and gentle moment was over.

"Good bye, Naruto-kun," I said, putting a hand on his chest and gently pushing him towards the school. "You don't want to be late."

He nodded before leaving.

Sasuke grabbed my hand when he was gone and led me along. I took my hand back.

"Sasuke, I can't," I said.

"When you're with me you can," Sasuke said. "You're not cheating on anyone, or hurting anyone, you're just spending time with me."

He was a bit forceful, and angry, which he usually wasn't like that when I was around. I gave him a confused look and he just looked away, to hide his expression.

"Sasuke-kun?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said.

I tightened my grip on his hands. I lowered my voice, although Izumo and Kotetsu could probably still hear us, "Where were you today, during lunch?"

Sasuke pulled his hand away from mine. "Leave it alone, Midori-chan."

"Sasuke," I said as he started to walk away.

"I have to go too," he said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Fuck, I didn't mean to chase him away. And he didn't even kiss me. It would feel awkward to ask him for one, so I just watched him as he walked away from me.

What was he hiding from me?

"Do you want me to get him?" Izumo asked.

I suddenly remember he was still with me. I'd been so busy trying to understand what just happened with Sasuke that I blocked everything else out. Very un-ninja like of me.

"No, let him go," I said, even though I wanted my kiss. "Please, just take me home."

"I'd never leave you, Midori-chan," Kotetsu said, probably jokingly. But I wasn't in the mood.

"Leave me alone, Kotetsu-san," I said.

He sighed. "Sorry, Midori-chan."

"Oh, Midori-chan, don't be so mean," a patronizing voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw two sand ninja. Beautiful yet deadly, I knew instantly when I looked from the blonde sand kunoichi to the red haired shinobi with the kanji for "love" on his forehead.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

It wasn't windy at all but sand partials began to slowly float around us, like it was snowing. In was my ninja sense that told me we were trapped. I looked at the beautiful blonde kunoichi.

"I am Temari, and this is my brother Gaara, and we need you to come with us, Midori."

My heart was pounding against my chest. I couldn't go with them, that was obvious. But every bone in my body knew I had no choice in the matter. Not with him around. I looked at Gaara, her silent brother.

I closed my eyes and activated my chakra. I brought the power up to my eyes, and spoke a single word under my breath, "Jinseigan." My pupils turned to cat-like slits, and two black orbs appeared on the right and left of my thin pupil.

I saw Gaara was surrounded by chakra, but it was red chakra, like nothing I've ever seen before, and it surrounded us like a mist. We were surrounded by his chakra.

"What are you?" I cried.

Temari pulled a giant fan from her back. Were they really going to attack us in the middle of the village? "Gaara, if you kill the guards I can take care of Midori."

"Go," was all Gaara said.

She opened her fan, pulled it back, and I saw the chakra gather around her, blue chakra spirals, and when she swung it the chakra laced winds burst forth, throwing me straight up into the air.

Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Come out, Midori-chan… you can't hide from me."

I slammed myself against the tree trunk and tried to ignore the pain shooting through my right arm. Temari wasn't far behind me. I weaved hand signs, ignoring the pain, and summoned a shadow clone. I slapped a paper bomb underneath her jacket and sent her running.

"There," she hissed.

The blast of wind destroyed my shadow clone. The paper set off, and I was closer to the explosion than Temari was. It blasted too close to me and knocked me clear off my feet. I hit the ground and I heard her coming towards me.

"What's wrong, Midori? I heard you put up a good fight," Temari taunted.

The fact that I couldn't even get close to her threw me off. I got up and started running, hearing Temari close behind me. I needed to create some distance between us, to think. Anything I threw at her she'd blast back at me. I had to catch her off guard.

_Think, Midori, think!_

"I know why _he_ wants you, Midori-chan!"

That made me pause. She skid to a stop behind me. Before I even turned around she blasted me with her wind jutsu, and I went flying. I slammed into the nearest tree and hit the ground. Now my arm _and_ my ribs hurt like a bitch.

"If you can beat me I'll tell you anything you want to know, Midori-chan," Temari said as she came towards me.

Really? The answer to all my questions? She was so on. The only bad part was I had to beat her without killing her. But I knew she wasn't really trying to kill me either. I needed to be taken alive for some reason. I pushed myself up to my feet.

"You're on," I snapped.

She drew her fan back. I whirled around and started running up the side of the tree I slammed into as she swung. I flipped right in time, dodging her range of wind. She whirled around to face me and swung again. I weaved hand signs.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Five of my clones and me were hit by her wind, and we all went flying together. Together we did a jutsu before we went down towards the ground.

_Ice Style: Ice Armor Jutsu!_

My feet were incased with snow boots made of ice. My clone and I hit the ground and stay there. Temari burst through the trees and swung her fan, unleashing her wind jutsu. I crouched down and shielded my face from the leaves and dirt. I slid along the ground but stayed still.

Temari looked surprised when the wind slowed. "Whoa."

One of my clone burst from her ice boots and leapt towards Temari, kicking at her face. Temari used her fan to block the attack. My other clones were freed and went around her to attack. I kept my ice boots on as my clones pushed her towards me.

Temari went down and did a graceful spin, unleashing a different kind of wind – razor wind. My clones were cut up before disappearing and I was far enough not to be too badly hurt but the sharp winds cut me up good. I did the last sign and put my hands out.

_Ice Style: Ice Tiger Jutsu!_

Ice spears exploded from the ground, surrounding Temari, closing her in a tight space. She couldn't swing her fan. She folded it up and tried jumping out of my ice prison, but the ice followed her upwards. She cried out as it closed up around her, trapping her inside. I stepped out of my ice shoes and started running towards the ice prison. I saw the fire at the top and knew she was mine.

The paper bomb exploded and Temari leapt out of the top of my ice prison as I leapt up to meet her. She didn't have time to open her fan, so she could only block my kick. She used her foot to kick her fan opened as I pulled my kunai out.

I slashed her fan with my kunai, slicing it like I was a murderer with a meat cleaver. Temari looked absolutely surprised as I destroyed her fan. We fell towards the earth and I quickly weaved the signs for my last jutsu.

_Ice Style: Steel Ice Shield!_

The ice incased her arms and legs before we reached the ground. When we landed the ice connected with the earth and trapped her entire body, except for her shoulders and up.

"Fuck," she growled.

"I win," I said with a sigh. I looked far more beaten up than she did. It was because of that damn fan. I looked at the remains of her fan and I just wanted to burn it.

"Now, tell me who's after me and why," I said.

"You bitch," Temari said.

"A deal's a deal," I said, pulling a kunai out. I stepped forward and pressed it to her neck. "Or do I have to make you talk?"

She glared at me. "Fine. Do you know Orochimaru?"

"Orochimaru?" I asked.

He came down so fast I barely had time to get out of the way. If it weren't for my jinseigan I would have never seen him. He shattered the ice trapping Temari and landed beside her, catching her when she fell over.

I wasn't sure what I was seeing, it was so… crazy. No, this couldn't be.

"Sasuke?"

He looked away, looking guilty. Then he looked back at me, the sorrow raw in his eyes. It was him – it was really, truly him, helping the enemy – the one who just tried to kill me – out. I couldn't say anything, only watch him struggle to find the right words.

He settled for, "I'm sorry, Midori-chan."

Continued…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" I asked.

Temari glared at him. "Who are you?"

"Orochimaru sent me," Sasuke said. Two seconds ago I would have been lost, but I knew now that he was the one behind all those attacks. Orochimaru wanted me. Why was Sasuke listening to him?

"What are you doing with Orochimaru?" I asked slowly.

He blinked in surprise. "You know about him?"

I shook my head. "During lunch today…"

"Wasn't the first time I've met with Orochimaru," Sasuke said. "And when I leave with him…"

"You're _leaving_?" I cried.

"Yes, and you're coming with us, Midori-chan," Sasuke said. "Orochimaru is going to help us, Midori-chan."

"I'm not going anywhere," I said slowly. Why, Sasuke, why? Why are you doing this to me right now? What the hell is going on? This has to be some kind of joke.

"You have to, Midori," Sasuke said.

"I won't," I said. "And neither are you."

I noticed the red chakra approaching us. Oh no, it was that Gaara guy. Were Kotetsu and Izumo dead? Did he really kill them? Was I all alone out here in this forest with two sand ninja and a traitor Sasuke?

No, that couldn't be true. Sasuke would never… he couldn't…

I whirled around and tried to run. I felt his hands, which once brought me comfort, grab me to hold me back. To trap me – oh, Sasuke! I whirled around and kicked at his balls. He let go to dodge my kick and I continued running from him.

The ground came up, wrapping around my legs. I looked down at the sand that was wrapped around my legs. It was covered with red chakra. I hit the ground hard. I started to weave signs but the sand closed around my hands and lifted me into the air.

"You stand no chance against me," Gaara said when he came into my sight.

"This bitch is tough," Temari said.

Gaara glared at her. "Nor am I as weak as you."

"I never meant that, Gaara," she said softly, pleading. "I'm so sorry, Gaara."

"Just shut up," he muttered, turning around. And she did. I floated after Gaara with my legs trapped and my arms over my head. I looked at Sasuke who stared at me with a blank expression.

"You can't be serious right now, Sasuke!" I cried. "Sasuke, help me."

Gaara and Temari paused, looking back at us. Sasuke was staring at me.

"Please Sasuke," I pleaded. "Help me. Don't do this…"

He stared at me longer. In one second I saw a powerful mixture of emotions – each conflicting with the other – and then he went blank again. He looked at Gaara.

"I'll meet up with you guys."

"Sasuke," I cried.

"Fine," Gaara said.

I floated past Sasuke with Gaara and Temari. I looked back and he had his back to me. Still, still I couldn't believe this was really happening right now. That Sasuke was on the enemy's side, working against me. How long has he been on Orochimaru's side? How long has he known that Orochimaru was after me?

"Sasuke!" I screamed as Gaara and Temari took me away. "Sasuke!"

But he wouldn't turn around.

Continued…


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you for your continued support, Cairn Ramius and evelynmegkuchikisalt6! And to Cairn Ramius, yeah, most people are easily offended, but I'm not one of them! (That isn't an invitation for flamers - you guys stay away). I consider it criticism, and I want to be a writer one day, and if you can't take criticism you can't be a writer! But I understand where you're coming from and I understood that you weren't saying that just to piss me off, so it's all good. :-)

Also, I have midterms this week. On the plus side I get out of class early, but I have to use that extra time to study! Long story short, I might be releasing chapters a bit slower this week, but have no fear, they shall come to you. That is all for now. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter Twenty**

We got to a cave about an hour's walk away from Konoha. It didn't seem that big from the outside, but inside it was massive. Torches lit our pathway because it was so dark in here it would be impossible to see without that bit of light.

We came to a large room and I saw the two men that attacked me, plus two more that were dressed similarly. I was completely freaked out as we went past them.

"Huh, I could have captured her," the big one that attacked me at Sasuke's house said.

"You already failed once," one of the new ones said. She was a girl. "I would have caught her."

"I just don't understand why he called sand ninja," one of the ninja said. He was wearing a sound village headband. They were sound ninja? Sand and sound were working together to capture me?

"Silence, Sound Four," came a slithery voice. I shivered when I heard it, and it wasn't a good shiver. He walked out from deep within the tunnels. He was wearing clothes similar to the sound four, his long hair hanging loose around his shoulders and back.

"You must be Orochimaru," I said.

"And you're my prize," Orochimaru said with a sneer. "Midori Yuuki of the Yuuki Clan, wielder of the Jinseigan, you are my prize."

"You seem like a sicko," I said.

He sneered as he moved around Gaara and Temari. He reached up for me and I cringed. He put his hands on me and I could feel his filth. I struggled to be freed from the sand as his hand traveled up my inner thigh.

"Pay us so we can leave," Gaara said.

Orochimaru stopped to look at Gaara. "Oh, of course." He turned to the Sound Four behind me. "Kidomaru, get our sand ninja their money. We must pay them for such a great service."

"It's the only reason we did this," Gaara said.

Orochimaru looked at me as he said, "And I thank you for it."

Kidomaru came over with a bag of money and handed it to Gaara. Once Gaara got the money the sand holding me went back into his gourd. I hit the ground with a loud thud. I sat up rubbing my wrists.

"See you around," Orochimaru said.

"I hope not," said Gaara as he started towards the exit, Temari following.

She paused as they were passing me to squat down to my level. She looked me right in the eyes as she said, "If I ever see you again I'm going to kill you, Midori-chan, and you'll suffer."

"Double for me, Temari-chan," I said as sweetly as I could. "I'll cut out your heart like I did your fan."

"Bitch," she hissed.

"Ditto," I said.

She stood with a scoff and marched out with Gaara. I took a deep breath in as Orochimaru turned all his attention on me. I pulled myself up to my feet and he closed the distance between us.

"Are you okay, Midori?" he asked.

"What do you want with me?" I demanded.

"Orochimaru wants one thing." I turned around and saw Sasuke walking towards us. He looked at me with all his emotions locked away still. "Immortality, and you can provide that."

"What… how?" I cried. "That's impossible."

"It's a clan secret," Sasuke said.

"Your clan secret, Midori-chan," Orochimaru said, grabbing my face. "Those pretty little eyes of yours will discover the truth for me."

Sasuke stepped forward, slapping Orochimaru's hand away from my face. "Don't touch her, Orochimaru," he snapped.

Orochimaru gave him a cold smile.

I just pushed him away. "I don't need protection," I said. "Especially from a traitor." He flinched and looked away.

"You told us she was a jinchūriki," one of the Sound Four cried. The first one that attack me, actually.

"I told _you_ she was a jinchūriki, Sakon," Orochimaru said, "Because I knew you'd be intoxicated by the idea of immortality."

"You guys are stupid," I said.

"Really?" Orochimaru sneered.

"There's no such thing as immortality, and if there was I sure as hell don't have it. You captured the wrong girl."

"You obviously don't know your clan secret," Orochimaru said. He swung his arm and my shirt burst in half. I cried out, putting my hands over my breasts before Orochimaru and Sasuke got too good of a look. My bra and shirt fell down to my feet.

"Those clan tattoos on your back are the key to my immortality, Midori-chan," Orochimaru said, "And you're the only one that can give it to me."

The marks on my back were a bunch of intricate swirls and markings with random kanji thrown in. I didn't pay much attention to it before, but now that I think of it a lot of the kanji on my back means "life" "eternal" "everlasting" and stuff like that.

Could what Orochimaru is saying be true?

"So if you know so much how the hell do I find the answer?" I asked.

"Your eyes," Orochimaru said. "Your kekkei genkai is the key."

"And if I don't want to give you immortality?" I asked.

Orochimaru sneered. "I was hoping you'd ask that. If you don't do what I ask then I'll kill your family one by one until you're the last one left."

Continued…


	21. Chapter 21

Ugh... i hate midterms. Sorry this chapter took so long!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Standing in the dark caved surrounded by enemies and Sasuke – I just couldn't consider him an enemy, I couldn't – with my shirt and bra lying on the ground. Awkward, and more awkward when Orochimaru started threatening me.

"Are you done?" I asked.

Orochimaru gave me a confused look.

"Okay, let me explain things to you," I said. "I don't come from a family that would save their own necks by giving up their own." I looked pointedly at Sasuke. "I'd rather die than give you what you want, even if I knew how to. Furthermore," I looked at Orochimaru, "What's to stop you from killing my family once I give you what you want?"

He narrowed his eyes. "So you don't care what happens, is that it?"

I shrugged. "If you're going to kill them anyway why the fuck would I make you immortal? At least if you go after them now you'll be killable."

"I'll make you regret this," Orochimaru hissed.

"Like you regret looking at yourself in the mirror every morning?"

He punched me in the face. I didn't realize it happened until I hit the ground. Creeper or not, he was still a powerful shinobi. I groaned but was glad my nose wasn't broken. It wasn't even bleeding.

Sasuke shrugged Orochimaru away from us and Orochimaru fell over and came back up in a snake-like motion. Sasuke came over me, his hands touching my face. I saw his sharingan was activated and he looked so worried for me it was touching.

"Are you okay?" he cried.

Oh yeah, he did kinda hand me over to the enemy. But when I put my hands on his chest to shove him away I just couldn't do it. Instead I stared up at him and wished that I could kiss him right now. Why I wanted to kiss him after he turned me over to Orochimaru? I have no idea. He was breathing hard over me. I could feel his sweet breath on my skin.

"Midori?"

I remembered that I was naked from the waist up. My slapped my hands over my breasts, or more accurately my nipples, and looked away.

"I'm fine," I whispered. "Just… please get off me."

He nodded, standing up. He reached out, to help me up, but I brushed his hand aside and stood up on my own. I brushed my ass off and brushing my hair out of my face while keeping my other arm firmly over my breasts.

"That all you got?" I taunted.

Orochimaru gritted his teeth. "I see you're going to be a tough nut to crack. But I'll fucking crack you, girl."

"Please, give me some time with her, Orochimaru," Sasuke said.

We both looked at him. "What?"

"I can talk some sense into her," he said coldly. He glared at me. "She's just like the other girls, blinding _following my lead_."

My emotions made me angry for a second – just a second – and then I started thinking like a kunoichi. I played on that anger, because I'd already showed it to Orochimaru.

"Of course I'll follow you, Sassy-kun," I said in a slightly whiny voice, "But… you tricked me…"

Sasuke cringed when I called him that. The girl's pet name for him, among others, was _Sassy-kun_. I hated it and I wasn't even being called it. I know I could have played along without bringing out the pet names, but damn it he deserved it. A low blow for what he's gotten me into.

Orochimaru thought about it.

"I can get her to cooperate," Sasuke said softly, like he was trying to whisper. "Without breaking her."

Orochimaru nodded. "Very well. Good ahead. You have an hour."

"Thank you," Sasuke said. He put his arm around me and I stared at Orochimaru as we walked by. When he got too close I actually shuddered. Then we went into the darkness. I activated my jinseigan to keep an eye on Orochimaru and his thugs. The blue chakras stayed put, to my relief.

We went into a dark cave and Sasuke let go of me. He faced me and said nothing. When a torch was suddenly lit up, blinding me for a moment, I realized what he was doing.

"Midori-chan," he said softly. "You have to get out of here. Now."

Continued…


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"So after handing me over to the enemy you're just going to help me escape?" I snapped after he explained his plan. Sasuke looked exasperated, like I was the hypocrite here.

"Midori…"

"Don't," I snapped. "I don't want to fucking hear it."

"Then don't fucking listen to me!" Sasuke cried.

"Why'd you let them capture me?" I snapped.

"To save you!" Sasuke said. "If you tried to get away he would have killed you, Midori-chan."

"How long have you been working for them, Sasuke?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Sasuke!"

"I took you to my house…" Sasuke said slowly.

"You bastard…!" I cried, backing away from him. He took a step forward.

"He planned on taking you when you were asleep, and sending all his assassins," Sasuke said. "I was so freaked out when I first heard you were attacked that I suggested we take you to my place. I told them I'd knock you out, but I didn't knock you out, and blamed it on Jirobo for coming too soon when they asked me why you weren't unconscious."

"Wait, what?"

"I've been protecting you this whole time, Midori-chan," Sasuke said. "I just couldn't stop Gaara… but if we go along with my plan you can escape."

"To be captured again?" I asked.

"It's better than dying," he said.

"I'm not a coward," I said.

"I'm not asking you to be," he snapped. "I'm asking you to survive. For me."

"If you're leaving…"

"To protect… you," Sasuke said slowly, so I could understand. And it did click. I stared at him with a blank expression.

"Sasuke…" I whispered.

"I love you," he said softly. "I love you, Midori-chan, I have since I first saw you. You never treated me like the other girls, even when I finally started showing interest in you."

I shook my head. "W – wait, Sasuke Uchiha has had a crush on _me_ all this time?"

He nodded almost shyly. It was a side of Sasuke no one – but me – has ever really seen. He acted so different around me. Maybe how he acted before his whole family was murdered.

"And I only care about you more now," Sasuke said. "That's why I did what I did. It was all for you, Midori-chan. Don't hate me for protecting you."

I guess it made sense, now that he explained it. I guess it. It was just incredible, hearing him admit all these things. Was this really it? Once we did the plan, would I never see him again?

"Sasuke," I said.

He put his finger on my lip, as if to silence me. No, it was just to touch me. He ran his finger over the edge of my lip, staring into my eyes as he did so. I felt my breath catching. I felt my nipples hardening underneath my hands.

"Sasuke," I whispered against his fingertips.

"Do you believe me now?" Sasuke asked in a low voice.

"I do," I said.

"Do you trust me again?" he asked.

"Yes," I breathed.

His fingers moved from my lips to my cheek, which he cupped tenderly. He smiled down at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I felt the tension in my body ebb away. I blinked and my jinseigan disappeared. Sasuke, following me, blinked and his sharingan was gone.

"Will you make love to me?" he asked.

"What about waiting until after the third date?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Fuck that."

And he kissed me, long and hard, an exploring kiss that forced me to open my mouth and let him in. I moaned deeply as he kissed me like he never has before. It was like he was holding back until now. This was a kiss that didn't promise things to come – it was preparing me. As I relaxed against him I let my hands fall from my breasts, moving to grab his hips.

He broke the kiss to tilt his head to the side, and he smirked.

"What?" I laughed.

"We're really going to do this with them out there," he laughed.

"Believe it," I said. "And they can't watch."

I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off, dropping it to the ground. He reached up and cupped my breasts, almost roughly, and stroked my nipples between his fingertips. I was so wet I was dripping as he stroked my sensitive nipples. He came down and started kissing me again.

I undid my pants and let them fall to my ankles. I reached out and undid his pants, pausing to moan and writhe when the pleasure was just too much to handle between his tender kisses and his fingers. I let his pants fall to the ground and stroked his erection through his underwear.

"Oh, Midori-chan," he shuddered as he spoke.

He lowered my panties as I rubbed him and his fingers slipped inside my panties – and inside _me_. I jolted as his fingers stroked my wet, wet private parts. I felt his fingers go deeper inside and I rubbed faster, harder.

"Midori, stop, or you'll end this now," he said after a while.

I let go of him with a gasp when his fingers rubbed over a special spot that made me cry out. Sasuke grinned down at me. He rubbed hard and fast until I felt myself coming. I grabbed onto him, leaned against him for support as the orgasm took me over.

He went down with me to the ground, letting me fall on top. He began to change positions but I stopped him.

"I like it up here," I said.

He laughed right before he tore my panties in half. I gasped and shuddered as the cool cave air caressed me in my most private areas. I reached down and tore his underwear opened, his hardness bouncing up to greet me.

I touched it gingerly, stroking it while looking into Sasuke's eyes, loving the sight of a vulnerable Sasuke. I took a picture with my mind before he turned back into a dominating sexy beast and roughly grabbed my hips, repositioning me so my opening was right against his tip. We both groaned before he even entered me.

"Midori," Sasuke said, distracting me for a moment.

He thrust into me, sudden and fast, filling me. For a moment there was only pain as he broke things inside me, and I cried out. I put my hands on his chest and moaned deeply.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"N – no," I said, gently grinding my hips against him. He threw his head back and groaned. I threw my head back, crying out as the pain melted into pleasure. He bounced me up and down on his hips as I moved back and forth on him. I felt tears of pleasure trickle down my face as I ground my hip against him.

The tip of him, buried deep inside me, found that spot, and I gasped against him. With ever movement he put pressure on that spot, and I felt it building, building, until he cried out my name again.

"Midori," he cried, "Midori… I love you… I… love you!"

I cried out and we both came together, our cries echoing throughout the entire cavern, letting Orochimaru and his goons know exactly what we were doing. And you know what? I didn't even care. Right now it was just me and Sasuke.

Continued…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"Orochimaru!" I called.

It took a few moments but finally Orochimaru came into the room, looking a lot too excited. He looked at my body, lying on the ground with just a pair of pants because all my underwear and my shirt were torn up. I stood in Sasuke's clothes, minus the underwear.

"Sasuke-kun, you little devil," Orochimaru hissed.

I gave him a cold look. "She'll join us."

"You just had to fuck her?" Orochimaru asked.

I just nodded.

"Girls swoon for you, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said, tearing his eyes off of my body to look at me. "Once you're with me, once you become truly powerful, you'll get even more girls."

"I don't need any more girls," I said with Sasuke's voice. I hope that was something Sasuke would say. "I just want more power."

"And that you'll have," Orochimaru cooed, reaching out and stroking my cheek. I step back and glared at him.

"Don't touch me," I said. That's what Sasuke and I would have said.

"So you're join us?" Orochimaru asked, changing the subject.

We both looked at my body. Sasuke had put his arm over my breasts, which is what I requested before we went through with the plan. It was simple: using transformation jutsu Sasuke became me, I became Sasuke. I looked at myself, lying there, panting, my long black hair thrown to the side, falling over one eye.

Even scratched out and battered I looked beautiful. I didn't mean to seem conceited but it was true, and it was a fact that I've always pushed aside when I should have appreciated it. I used to get jealous of other girls because they were beautiful and I wasn't. I should have realized I was beautiful too.

Sasuke realized it. And now I was going to lose him.

"I'll join you," Sasuke said breathlessly, with my voice, and my body, "If Sasuke-kun wishes it."

"I do," I said, trying to sound cold and distant like Sasuke does.

Orochimaru licked his lips while watching me. Sadly he looked at Sasuke the same way. I noticed that while being in Sasuke's body. I had a fake penis but Orochimaru still gave me creepy, undressing-me-with-his-eyes looks.

"It's done then. We leave within the hour," Orochimaru said.

"I just need to get my things," I said.

Orochimaru grabbed my arm, using strength that he hadn't used against Midori before. He didn't hesitate to use his true strength against Sasuke. Is that why Sasuke was so worried? Because Orochimaru gave Sasuke a glimpse of his power?

"Where are you doing?" Orochimaru asked.

"I have to get my things," I said again. "I'll be leaving this place forever, Orochimaru. I need mementos from my clan, important Uchiha documents. And don't touch me."

I tried to jerk my arm away but Orochimaru didn't budge. Sasuke told me to bring the Uchiha into any excuse me made. Anything Uchiha Orochimaru wanted. He wanted Sasuke for his Uchiha blood.

Slowly Orochimaru let go of me, though I think he could tell something was fishy, just by touching me and feeling a difference in power between Sasuke and me. I needed to get out of here, and quickly.

"Okay, go," Orochimaru said, nodding towards the exit. "Be back in 1 hour."

"Whatever," I muttered, a nice Sasuke touch.

"What about me?" I heard my voice behind me.

"You and I need to have a little talk," Orochimaru said.

I paused at the door, my fingers brushing the hard walls. I glanced back and saw Orochimaru looming over me – no, over Sasuke. I cleared my throat and said, "Orochimaru, don't you dare touch her – she's mine."

He looked at me, but smiled, and backed away. Sasuke showed relief through my face, and I knew it was real. I turned and left the room. Back tracking in the cave, in the dark, was not easy. I relied on all my training to get me out of here. Passing the Sound Four was difficult, but only because I had to fight to stay calm.

Once I was outside I leapt into the trees, moving as fast as my feet would carry me. I had to get out of here, tell the others. Together we could stop Orochimaru and his gang. They were powerful, but they weren't invincible.

The rustling behind me caught my attention. I glanced back and saw the entire group of Sound Four ninja coming after me. Was I caught already? Oh no, Sasuke – we've been busted! With all my strength I moved as quickly as I could, but I knew it was already too late.

"Stop," one of them called. "You'll never outrun us." I think it was Sakon, the leader of the Sound Four.

I dropped down from the trees to the ground and they all landed behind me with ease. I faced them all, knowing I could only maintain my transformation jutsu for only so much longer. I glared at them like Sasuke would, even though I was freaking out on the inside.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You can't leave without us, Sasuke-sama," Sakon said. "We're your team."

I raised my brows.

"We must protect our leader," Sakon said. "Orochimaru-sama's orders."

"I need to do this alone," I said coldly. "And I won't be attacked in Konoha, don't be stupid." I was good at sounding like Sasuke.

"We'd feel better of Orochimaru's favorite was under our protection," Sakon said. "We'll just use our genjutsu to blend in as usual. You're not getting rid of us, so continue onwards, Sasuke-sama."

How could I get help if they were following me? I tried to think about this while trying to maintain my jutsu. Think, Midori, think! I couldn't think of a way to shake them.

"Well, Sasuke-sama?" Sakon said.

"Just go," I snapped, unable to think of anything. "Just go back, I don't need –"

My jutsu fell, and I was suddenly Midori again, standing right in front of my captors. The shock on their faces was good though. It meant Sasuke and I did a good job. I just screwed it up because I wasn't paying attention.

"H – hey there," I said, and I smiled.

They didn't smile back.

Continued…


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The one called Kidomaru said, "So… looks like we have two traitors…"

I shook my head. "It was all my idea, don't blame Sasuke."

"Save it for Orochimaru," Sakon said. "We're taking you back."

I activated my jinseigan. "I don't think so."

"You really think you stand a chance against the 4 of us?" Sakon asked, taking a step forwards. I kept all of them in my vision as they began to spread out, circling around me. No, it was hopeless, I thought.

But I can't give it!

"How about I fight you one at a time?" I said.

"And beat us like you did with Jirobo, or Sakon?" asked the kunoichi whose name I didn't know.

I never beat any of them. I always had someone come and save me.

"You act like this is negotiable," Sakon said. "We're taking you back with us. End of story."

I crouch down and pulled out four shuriken from Sasuke's pouch. I was still wearing all of his clothes, but now they were a little too big for me. I looked at each of the shinobi one by one.

"I can't just go back," I said softly. "You'll have to kill me."

Sakon sighed deeply. "Why do you have make things so fucking difficult?" A rash of black marks suddenly engulfed his skin. I cried out when it happened, but the others asked like it was nothing. Was it some kind of technique?

Suddenly he was standing right in front of me.

I raised my arm to attack but he caught me by the wrist to stop me. I gasped when he tightened his grip. He was crazy powerful! Like when Orochimaru grabbed me.

"Don't fight us," he said.

I thrust my hand with the shuriken at his face. He stopped me with his other hand and kneed me in the stomach so hard it ripped the breath out of me. He let go of my arm to punch me and I went down to the ground. When I was done he stomped down on my stomach.

Fuck!

I screamed.

It hurt so badly.

"Still want to die?" Sakon asked.

I closed my eyes, focusing on my breathing. He lifted his foot. I opened my eyes again to see him stomp down once again. I screamed, throwing my head back.

I fought not to lose consciousness –

I just thought of my dad. I don't know why, but I did. I remember all those times, while practicing with him; he'd slowly drain me of chakra. Once he took so much chakra – without meaning to – that he almost killed me. That's when we stopped practicing together.

I was his daughter. Shouldn't I be able to take chakra too? I closed my eyes and focused. Chakra meant more power. I need more power right now, and this guy was radiating power. I focused. I saw his chakra suddenly, even with my eyes closed.

His foot on my body connected us.

I reach in, let we did in class. I reach in to manipulate his chakra, but it wasn't sexual at all. This time when I felt his chakra I yanked it from him, absorbing it into me. We both cried out.

Sakon fell over, the marks gone from his body. I stood up, feeling refreshed, my chakra higher than it's ever been. I was radiating chakra. I'd take almost all of his chakra. He had barely enough to stay alive. The other sound four stared at me like I was a monster.

It was empowering.

"I'm not going back," I said.

"What the hell did you just do?" the kunoichi cried.

"This," I whispered. I looked at their chakra, so clear to me with the power of my jinseigan. I reached out with invisible hands and the aid of my jinseigan. I reached into them all, pulling their chakra. I brought it into me, and I cried out when the chakra became almost unbearable.

So much power it felt like it was about to burst of out of my skin. My forearms burst into bloody wounds. I reached out, the chakra so powerful it was visible even to the normal human eye. I cried out as it tore into my body. It was too much for me to handle.

I did a few hand signs with my shaking hands. I screamed out the jutsu.

"_Ice Forest!_"

Ice exploded from the ground, into all of my weakened enemies, bursting out of the trees, freezing them, taking them over. The ice spears carried the corpses of the Sound Four up into the air. Their blood decorated my ice. But it didn't end there. As the chakra pumped out of me the ice continued to spread.

The ground around me was destroyed. I screamed as a bunch of chakra left me. The ground underneath me started moving. I was lifted into the air on a platform of ice. Ice was taking the forest over, rapidly draining all the power inside me. I closed my eyes.

I tried stopping my jutsu but it wasn't working. I couldn't stop myself. It felt good to let all the chakra flood out of me, but if this continued I would die.

I threw myself off the platform. I slammed into the ice below me and suddenly –

Suddenly –

My own blood decorated the ice. I guess all that power comes with a price. I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Continued…


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

I opened my eyes and realized quickly that I was in a hospital bed. I turned to the right and I saw my father sitting next to my bed. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. He grabbed my hand and held it tightly. I was all wrapped up in bandages.

"Dad," I said.

"I'm so glad you're okay," my father, Yuuki clan leader Makoto said. He smiled, his eyes glistening. Seeing him so emotional made me emotional. I was so glad he was here. I blinked and tears slid down my cheeks.

"I'm so glad to see you," I said. And then I told him everything that had happened, not missing anything. I told him about the first attacks, being captured by Orochimaru and his plan, why he wanted to use me, the fact that our clan secret was out. I ended with fainting after killing the Sound Four.

I only left out one detail: Sasuke.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "You tattooed my back when I was young and wouldn't tell me. I had to find out from a stranger."

He shook his head. "No one should have known that. Not you, until you understood the true meaning of life, Midori. Immortality is not a simple matter. It was one of the greatest privileges on this world, and we are its guardians. Until you understood yourself, those around you, and nature around it all, you weren't ready to know the greatness you carried with you."

"But I know now," I said.

He nodded. "So you'll have to grow up quickly. You can't take this lightly, Midori."

"Who could have told Orochimaru?"

"One of our clan members," my dad shrugged. "Someone whom I trust. Only the direct heirs have the tattoo. Only we know how to decode the puzzle on our back. With our eyes, and with the knowledge passed from the clan leader to the next."

"So I'll learn how to decode the secrets to immortality on my back when I get older?" I asked.

He nodded, cupping my face in my hands. "Yes, once you learn why you should never use it for yourself, or give it to anyone else."

"Then… what's the point?" I asked.

"That's for you to discover," my father said.

Huh. I guess I had a lot of soul searching to do.

There was a soft knock at the door. When I looked I saw Naruto standing there, an awkward smile placed on his face. He had flowers in his hands. It seems like forever since I've seen Naruto. I looked at my dad.

"Could we talk?"

"Of course," he said. "I need to tell the Hokage about what happened anyway. Your guards are outside if you need them."

"My guards?"

Izumo and Kotetsu peeked into the room. They smiled and waved at me. They were okay, I realized. They hadn't been killed by Gaara. They were a little bandaged up like me, but they were alright. Well enough to protect me.

"I'm so glad to see you guys," I said.

"Us too," Kotetsu said.

"We'll leave the two of you now," my dad said. He got up and left the room. The door shut with what seemed to be finality. And I was alone with Naruto.

I looked at Naruto and smiled. "Hey."

He gave me a sad smile. "Hey."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"When I walked in, you didn't say hi to me," he said. "You just told your dad you needed to talk with me… so you've made your decision."

I bite my lower lip, feeling the beginnings of pain creeping up. I slowly nodded, both of us knowing the answer to my dilemma of who I should choose, between Naruto and Sasuke.

"In that cave, with Orochimaru… it was after Sasuke betrayed me, or at least I thought he did…" I shook my head, tears streaming down my cheeks. "I wondered, when Sasuke was checking if I was okay, why I wanted to kiss him after he turned me over to Orochimaru? I had no idea."

"But now you do," Naruto prompted.

I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. "I love him, Naruto-kun. He's the one I've fallen for."

"Of course…" Naruto whispered.

I felt my heart breaking alongside his, because I never wanted to reach this moment, where I lost him. When I realized that I loved Sasuke I realized that I'd lose Naruto. And I didn't want that. Because my feelings for him were just as real as my feelings for Sasuke, just not as strong.

"I hate to do this, Naruto-kun…"

"I know, I know," Naruto said. "It's just… it doesn't matter. I know Sasuke will always win."

"That's not true!" I sobbed. I wiped my cheeks. "You had just as much of a chance as he did. Don't you dare think that I chose him just because he was popular or cooler or something stupid. You speak to my body, Naruto-kun, you make me feel… _amazing…_ and with time maybe I could have fallen harder for you. But Sasuke spoke to my heart."

"Please, stop," Naruto said. He put the flowers down on the end of my bed. "I can't listen to anymore. I have to go."

"Naruto-kun," I sobbed.

He left the room, shutting the door softly behind him. I couldn't stop crying for Naruto. I know he wouldn't understand now, but maybe one day he'll understand that he was never inferior to Sasuke. I liked them both a lot, I just realized I liked Sasuke more.

He was the one that I loved.

I reached out for the flowers Naruto gave me. I held them in my arms. They were beautiful, beautiful flowers.

Continued…

(Author's Note:) I'm sorry, Naruto fans! I didn't mean for Sasuke to win. I didn't plan it – I was just as clueless as you guys were. But Midori started feeling real to me when she was in Orochimaru's cave, and she found her own voice, became her own character to me, and once she was in that hospital room if she started making out with Naruto she would have chosen him.

But instead she reminded me about that moment in the cave, when Sasuke was lying over her, making sure she was okay. She let me know that she fell in love with him, and then I knew who got the girl. I'm sorry if he wasn't the one you were rooting for. If I don't write a sequel just know Naruto will be happy.

Also next chapter is the last one!


	26. Last Chapter

**Thank you to all of my readers, for reading to the end! Special thanks to Cairn Ramius and evelynmegkuchikisalt6 for reviewing and being with me every step of the way. I really appreciate the comments, you guys kept me writing! I really enjoyed writing this series and when life is less hectic I want to revisit this world. Anyway, here's the last chapter, I hope you enjoy it! :-)**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**(Last Chapter)**

I woke up again, Naruto's flowers still in my arms. I felt awful. I didn't string him on, because I did like him just as much as I liked Sasuke. But I should have known from the beginning: I was physically attracted to Naruto, but I was emotionally attached to Sasuke. He spoke to my heart from the very beginning.

I should have figured it would be him that I chose. If I really thought about it, instead of being selfish, maybe I could have saved Naruto and me some heartache. But it was fine – I'd just have to fix things with Naruto later. I hope he forgave me.

First, though, I had to see Sasuke.

Something told me he wouldn't be around much longer. Not if I didn't hurry. I went to the window, cringing at the pain in my arms as I pulled it opened. I hated to sneak out of my guards _again,_ but no one would approve of this.

And I couldn't wait, I had to see Sasuke. Now.

I slipped out of the window and plummeted to the ground. I landed roughly, painfully, but I got up and started running barefoot through the trees. Sasuke's apartment wasn't far from the hospital at all. I leapt into the trees, ignoring the pain.

I landed at the beginning of his street. I raced down it, going to his apartment. I grabbed the handle and it was unlocked. I forced the door opened.

"Sasuke?" I cried.

He wasn't here. And although everything was the same something was different. I went into his bedroom – first time, woot, woot! – and checked his dresser. There were clothes missing. Not enough to be completely noticeable, but I knew he'd packed super light. I couldn't get out of that room – that apartment – fast enough.

I ran through the streets, the ground hurting my feet, my right arm bleeding. I guess I'd strained it without noticing it. But that didn't matter, I had to stop Sasuke. I ran to the exit of Konoha.

Sasuke, where are you?

You can't leave yet.

"You can't be gone," I cried, rushing to the gate. "Sasuke, you can't be gone. I haven't even told you that I love you."

I felt his fingers brush my arm. I whirled around, coming to a halt. Sasuke stood behind me, and I felt everything at once: happiness, sadness, love, pain – I threw my arms around his neck, and he didn't hesitate to hug me right back.

"Don't go," I said. "I love you, Sasuke Uchiha, and I didn't fight those ninja off just so I could live alone."

"Were you going to go back to the cave if I weren't here?" Sasuke asked.

I pulled away from him, looking into his eyes. "Yes."

"What if I weren't there anymore?" he asked, the barest of smiles touching his lips. He ran his fingers down my cheek.

"Then I'd go to the Sound Village," I said. "And if you weren't there then I'd keep looking until I found you. I'd search everywhere, Sasuke, and I wouldn't let you get away from me."

"You're starting to sound like Sakura and Ino," he said.

I narrowed my eyes. "Fine. How about this: shut up and kiss me."

He laughed. "That's my Midori."

And he kissed me like he never has before. I felt myself get weak in the knees, and things tighten down below. I moaned softly as he used an heartfelt, soul shattering kiss that didn't only speak to my body, it spoke to my heart.

He broke the kiss to whisper, "Say it again."

"What?"

"That you love me," he said.

I smiled at him, my Sasuke glowing by the moonlight. I leaned against his body just be close the distance between us. My heart was racing for him.

"Sasuke," I said slowly. "I love you."

* * *

The next day at school I walked hand in hand with Sasuke, daring anyone to make a big deal about it. The girls glared at me, like they wanted to kill me. The guys looked jealous. I guess they suddenly wanted me now that Sasuke had me. I just rolled my eyes.

I spotted Naruto and told Sasuke I'd be right back, but he shook his head.

"No, I want to go too," he said. I just shrugged and pulled him along. I let go of Sasuke's hand and gave Naruto a big hug when I reached him. I pulled away before it became too long.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said softly.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I've been better," he said, looking towards Sasuke.

"I still want to be friends with you, Naruto-kun," I said. "When you're ready." He smiled when I said that. I guess I had read his mind. But I know in his position I'd want some space too for a while.

"Of course, Midori-chan," he said, and smiled at me.

"Good," I smiled.

He looked at Sasuke briefly before he went into school. Tenten came up behind me, hugging me from behind. I smiled when I smelled her familiar scent, knowing she was here.

"I was worried about you," she said. "When I last visited you in the hospital you didn't look ready for school."

"I'm still a bit bandaged up, but I'll be okay."

"Good," Tenten said before letting go of me. She went towards the building. "Oh, and about that girl I told you about? We had a date last night." Tenten was beaming.

"Really? That's great," I said.

"Yeah, she said she couldn't stick around… she's from the sand village, but she said she'd try to visit often. I'm not into long distance relationships but… she might be worth it."

From the sand village…? I looked at Sasuke and he looked as shocked as Sasuke was capable of looking. I looked back at Tenten. I had a question but I wasn't sure I wanted the answer.

"What's her name?" I asked anyway.

"Temari!" Tenten said cheerfully.

"N – nice," I stuttered. "That's great for you, Ten-chan. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you," Tenten said. "See you in class, Midori-chan. Love you too."

When she left I turned to Sasuke. "So should I tell my best friend that her possible girlfriend really wants to kill me?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It might be a good idea… just in case it becomes serious."

I nodded. "That's true… and for Naruto…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Be nice," I said. "Hinata Hyuga has the hots for him. She always has."

"Really?"

"Boys are so blind," I said.

"Really? Cause I'm seeing a lot of good stuff right now," Sasuke said, and he gave me a breathtaking kiss. I pulled away from him.

"Don't," I said. "You're taking me on 3 dates before we have sex again."

Sasuke just chuckled. "Fuck that."

(End)

* * *

(Author's Note:) So from the beginning I realized Midori told us who she wanted. I just didn't realize it until the second to last chapter. She was physically attracted to Naruto but emotionally attracted to Sasuke, so in my opinion it was obvious who she'd choose. (I say it's obvious but I didn't know and I'm the one writing this!)

I don't know why but I get all happy-go-lucky and mushy-as-shit with my endings! I don't know why, but it always happens. Either that or its super depressing.

I went through so many possible endings, some with her ending up with Naruto and some with Sasuke. I wanted an ending that made everyone happy! But you can't do that with love triangles (you can never please everyone, actually haha) but I'm glad with this ending. I hope I closed all loose threads my fic created. It was really a lot of fun, and it really flowed. Midori started speaking to me like a real character!

Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and thank you for enjoying! I'm on to my next project.


End file.
